Through the Mist
by Winddrifter
Summary: Based loosely on the Wolverine and the Xmen series. Romy. Gambit is a member of the x-men and together with Rogue is sent on a mission to Rome. A mysterious virus is affecting the mutant population. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

He sat quietly watching the images presented before him without comment.

They were horrifying.

A world corrupt with hatred and prejudice. A world where violence had won out over reason. A world where the mutant population were hunted, imprisoned and unless they could be tamed, were destroyed. It was his single greatest fear, more so even then his own death. The faces persecuted before him were not unfamiliar. In fact, they belonged to those he held most dear. He watched as they were rounded up one by one and beaten, some to death. They were attacked with utmost cruelty, ganged up on by members of the government trained to hunt and destroy them. The images swirled and focused showing him several key points over an obvious time line. The letters MRD presented themselves time and time again. There would be some who would resist, they had to resist. The future he had seen could not be avoided but it could be fought. The final image shown to him was a great light surrounding the key player as she screamed out in agony for the world's suffering ... and for her own.

"I am sorry to have to show you these things, they are not pleasant, but now you must see why I ask this of you."

"I understand, but is there no other way?" his tone dropped despairingly " Is there nothing more I can do?"

She smiled in sympathy and the soft glow that perpetually surrounded her engulfed him for a moment leaving a feeling of tranquility in it's wake.

"They are key. Without them, there will be no effective resistance, and the final battle will become nothing more than a massacre. You know this for you have seen it. I am sorry for the suffering you must face my friend, it can not be helped. To save the world for all mutants, you must do this"

She stood then moving with a fluid like grace that was not possible for any mortal. Her soft glow lit the dim room and shone on his bleak features.

"Do not despair. This is not the end, although I imagine it must seem that way for you. So long as they fight, mutant kind will continue. It will be many years before we will speak again, and for that I am sorry. I will dearly miss our talks. Until we meet again Charles Xavier"

Her glow burned more fiercely consuming her body untill nothing was left but the faint scent of freesia on the air. The feeling of tranquility that had allowed him to process what she had shown him without crying out in anguish vanished with her. Silent tears fell from his tired eyes. In a world where tolerance was supposed to be prized above all else why could there be no peace? He knew what was to come and it would not be easy but he was determined that this would not be the end. Silently he begged the forgiveness of those he would have to manipulate to save the mutant race. Especially her. It seemed it was her destiny to be used at every turn. She had suffered so much at the hands of others already. His head fell into his hands. It wasn't fair that he should have to use her as well, but what choice did he have? She would go, and Heaven help her, she was going to save them all.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Charles Xavier, known affectionately by his students as Professor X sat staring out onto the grounds of the Mansion from his office window. Behind him stood his star pupil, Jean Grey pondering his reflective silence and the mission he had proposed moments earlier. Charles had a contact in Rome who had vital information pertaining to the government and their plans to retaliate against the latest mutant riots. The outcome didn't look good. Jean had offered to go herself to Rome and meet with the contact. It would take a mere moment to find out if the information was legitimate scanning the man's mind and searching for any lie behind his words, but the Professor had been adamant that she stay here and that Rogue should be the one to go to Rome. He had then insisted that their newest member go along with her. Not much was known about the new recruit, although there were several rumours circulating about him. Even she had tried to get a read on him wanting to know more about the mysterious stranger, but the mutant called Gambit was surrounded by a constant field of sparking kinetic energy making it impossible for her to get a grasp on his thoughts.

"They've never worked together before Professor. Are you sure it's a good idea to send them on this mission? You know Rogue has a bit of a temper and Gambit has quite the reputation. What if they blow their cover?"

"Gambit would never jeopardize a mission, he is well trained and Rogue has done her fair share of undercover work. Don't worry Jean, I have chosen these two for a reason. They will work well together. That I promise you."

Jean watched him consideringly, the Professor had been acting very strangely the past few day. If she didn't know better she would swear that something had him spooked. He had stressed to her the importance of the Rome mission which is why she found the fact that they were sending an untested newcomer so bothersome. What did he know that she didn't? What was it that he saw coming?

A soft knock sounded and in walked the two southerners.

"Ah Rogue, Remy good. Please sit. I have something to discuss with you. "

Jean tried once more to read the thoughts of their new teammate but earned only a hard look for her efforts. She nodded her farewell and ducked out into the hallway. Something was going on and she was afraid that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

******

Back in his office Charles was watching the pair in front of him with critical eyes, as if trying to discern something from their thoughts. He couldn't have picked two more difficult subjects. Rogue had learned the art of shielding her mind through some of the psychs she had absorbed over the years. The more unsavory foes she had taken on usually had great use for shielding their thoughts against telepaths and it had become a skill that she had learned several times over. In Remy's case the constant kinetic barrier that surrounded him and gave him his mutant power blocked out most efforts to listen to his thoughts, but every now and then when a thought was projected strongly enough the Professor could get a small reading from him. Usually only enough to guess at his current mood. It wasn't much to go on but these were the two that fate had chosen.

"I am sorry I can not give you more information. I am afraid you will have to trust in my judgement that you two are the best qualified and most likely to be sucessful on this particular mission. Rogue, " his face took on a deep look of regret " I'm sorry but you will most likely have to gather some information for us"

She gave a grim smile but nodded all the same accepting the task set before her.

"Gambit is quite skilled at blending in with his environment. He will keep you safe while you are waiting for our contact"

"No offence Professor, but couldn't Ah just absorb the Cajun's skills and go on my own?" she shot a haughty look at the Cajun man.

"How you plannin' on doing de absorbin' Chere? Gambit might be willing to let you in on some of his secrets for a kiss." he winked in her direction

"That won't be necessary Remy. You will draw far less attention as a newlywed couple then as a lovely young girl on your own and I don't know how long this mission will take. My source is watched closely and will only present himself when he has the most information so as to draw as little suspicion as possible. I'm sorry I can not tell you more. But I must stress the severity of this mission. The lives of many mutants hangs in the balance."

He watched their reactions carefully. Rogue looked worried but resigned. Gambit kept a quiet look of nonchalance schooled on his features but Charles would bet that the southern man was contemplating what little he knew about this mission. He watched as the two teammates eyed each other consideringly. Remy was grinning down at the pretty girl while she frowned up at him. The future he had been shown had shaken him to the core. Events were in play that could not be stopped. The fate of mutantkind rested on the shoulders of the two before him. The manipulation weighed heavily on his heart, but he couldn't see any alternative. The dice had been cast now to see where they lay.


	3. Chapter 3

It would surprise a great many people to know, but there were few things that Remy Lebeau found sexier than a woman fresh from her bath, cheeks flushed from the heat, hair swept up with a clip maybe a few stray tendrils escaping and curling with the humidity. Her body rosy and warm, and scented with some floral oils. In the land of one night stands it wasn't something that he had ever gotten to experience. No, one had to be living with a woman in close quarters to experience such a pleasure. His gaze passed over her leisurely. Fresh from her bath she was a vision wrapped in one of his white dress shirts that barely covered her pert little bottom.

"Close your eyes Swamp boy before I knock ya into next week"

Another man would have probably been put off by her tone but this was probably the thing he found most attractive about the girl in front of him. Dieu she had spirit.

"Well allo Cherie. Did you enjoy your bath ma petit?" he glided up from the couch and close to her snaking an arm around her waist and making her jump away from him. She was nervous about her mutation in general but with so much bare skin exposed she was especially so. It had been an extreme stroke of luck that their airline would lose all of her luggage leaving her to borrow from him until the shops opened in the morning. Of course at a muscular 6'3 there was very little he could offer that would fit her petit frame. She had picked out the linen dress shirt she wore now after much huffing and grumbling over his choice in clothing. Eyeing the curve of her muscular thigh as she took several steps backward he was very thankful for her choice.

This entire mission had been a blessing. He got to be alone with Rogue, pretend to be her husband and enjoy a fake honeymoon in Rome. He had been looking for an in with the girl and one had definitely fallen in his lap. Charming her would not be easy and from the glares she was shooting in his direction he wasn't off to a particularly good start but if there was one thing in life Remy reveled, it was a challenge.

(*)

Wouldn't it just figure? Not only had she been sent off on this ridiculous mission to Rome with none other than the notorious Ragin Cajun, but now they had lost all of her luggage leaving her only with her purse and a small carry on. As if that weren't bad enough, her blasted partner had brought nothing suitable for her to borrow until she could buy some new things. Honestly, who packed for a vacation and didn't bring one measly t shirt? She had settled on a plain white dress shirt that barely covered her butt and had stalked off to the bathroom intent on soaking away some of her frustrations. Luckily the hotel was a nice one and boasted several sweet smelling bath oils. She settled on white magnolia a personal favorite and settled into the tub with her head resting on a folded towel. As she lay back waiting for the hot water to work its magic her mind drifted back again and again to her team mate. Even she had to admit the man was handsome. There was something very exotic about him. It was in the way he moved and the way his eyes glowed crimson when he was talking intently about something... or when he was looking at her. She blushed clean down to her toes at that thought. His eyes did not glow when he was looking at her. Maybe they just glowed all the time or at random intervals, there was no way that she had caused that look. Was there?

She banished all thoughts of the red eyed mutant until she had finished her bath and felt suitably relaxed, But as she dried off they began sneaking up on her once more. No one knew very much about their new teammate. His codename was Gambit but as he told all the ladies his real name was Remy Lebeau. Born and raised back in the Big Easy he was a smooth talking swamp rat and he used it to his advantage whenever possible. She had decided to avoid him on sight. No good would come of talking to a man like that. Of course it had probably been her worst course of action as it had incited his curiosity. If she had thrown herself at him like half the single women at the mansion had, or pretended she had a love somewhere else he probably would have left her alone. As it was she had become his ultimate challenge, ignoring his every advance and giving him more than a few bruises for his efforts. Now here she was, stuck with him and posing as his _wife_! She shut her eyes against the approaching headache and made her way out into the living area of their hotel room. He sat on the couch watching her every move like a man starved and she was a seven course meal. She pretended not to feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Close your eyes Swamp boy before I knock ya into next week." she glared her most intimidating glare. His eyes instantly began glowing. Oh great.

"Well allo Cherie. Did you enjoy your bath ma petit?" he was up and gliding towards her before she could think to move. His arms snaked their way around her waist and pulled her close to him. She jumped at the contact pulling away and taking several steps in retreat. He followed with a predators grin. What the hell did he think he was doing anyway. She was lethal with so much skin exposed.

"Get away from me Swamp Rat! Just cause we're stuck on this mission together doesn't mean ya gotta go crowding me."

"But Chere, we are husband and wife, Newlyweds at dat"He pulled her flush against his hard body. His big hands stroking her back through the linen shirt, "You should want me crowding you"

Feeling very much the predator he stalked towards her as she took timid steps back from his approach. Big mistake Cherie, The chase was one of the most exciting parts of the game. She was all riled up and defensive. Dieu but she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Get away from me Swamp Rat! Just cause we're stuck on this mission together doesn't mean ya gotta go crowding me." She made a feeble stand against his advance. Very defensive he thought wryly before taking a step closer to her delectable body.

"But Chere, we are husband and wife, Newlyweds at dat"He pulled her flush against his chest and stroked the curve of her back through the linen. "You should want me crowding you." he waited for the slap and stinging retort that was sure to follow such a display. He found himself thrown when neither came. Reaching out with his empathy he found her feelings confused with slight hints of lust. He was stunned. Swooping in before she could recover her senses he touched his lips to hers for a brief moment. He felt the pull of her powers but it was far overshadowed by the electric feel of her lips. No one should have lips that soft or taste so good. He was dipping down for another kiss but she recovered too quickly and was pushing hard against his chest.

"You damn fool, what do you think you're doing" she raged.

He tried to fight the smirk that tugged at his lips "Why exercising my marital rights Petit"

(*)

_Alright, First off thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad to have captured your interest_

_Secondly I have not given up on A Tender Heart In fact there should be an update tonight(hopefully)_

_Please review I love reading them_


	4. Chapter 4

This mission was sure to be the death of her. There had been no further instructions over the past week and they were still waiting for contact. From the look of things they probably wouldn't be going home anytime soon. She was getting sick and tired of playing house and not for the reasons she had originally thought she would. Remy was a terrific actor, playing the doting husband far too well. She understood now what the Professor had meant about Remy's skills at blending in on a mission. No one would suspect them as anything other than a couple desperately in love. He was always there for her with whatever it was she might need before she even knew she needed it. A cold drink, a book to read, her sunglasses. He was always a step ahead.

When they were out in public he was constantly touching her, pulling her close whispering softly against the shell of her ear. At first she had been uncomfortable with the contact but it had become so commonplace she was now more uncomfortable when he wasn't touching her. She was enjoying his touch far too much and she knew how dangerous that was. What would happen when the mission was over and they went back home. No more touch for the Rogue. She sighed. It had been so nice, she felt almost like a normal girl enjoying the sun and beauty of Rome with her handsome lover. The only problem was he wasn't hers and they could never be lovers. It seemed she was forgetting that fact a little too often this week. Although no psych had manifested from their brief contact his thoughts were still floating aimlessly around her mind presenting themselves at the least opportune moments. Like last night, as he had reached for her hand across the intimate dinner table and held her gaze over the flickering candlelight she heard his voice echoing softly in her mind

"Dieu She's beautiful"

"No one's lips should be that soft or taste so sweet"

Her cheeks had flushed instantly and she drew in a shaky breath trying to calm her suddenly racing heart. He had merely smiled her favorite crooked grin and run the pad of his thumb over her gloved knuckles and she was mush in his hands. She was in some serious trouble. If this mission didn't pick up soon she was going to find herself head over heels for the New Orleans boy and there was no room in a womanizer's heart for an untouchable girl.

(*)

He was having far too much fun on this mission. Not only was he getting to spend time with Rogue but since they were on their alleged honeymoon and supposed to be madly in love, much of her prickly defense had dropped to the wayside. As tempting as she had been before, this new softer Rogue had him eating out of the palm of her hand.

Her every comfort had become his greatest concern. He was starting to feel like a love struck teenage boy, fetching her books and drinks just to see her surprised smile. It was as if no one had ever been nice to her before, the way she looked at him like some sort of white knight. Remy had been called many things but never a Knight. It was a nice feeling, and one he didn't want to lose.

He took every opportunity to put his arms around her, using their newlywed status as an excuse. At first she had been skittish, jumping away from his every caress but now he found her seeking him out. Reaching for his hand when they were out, holding him close when they were dancing. He understood now why she didn't show this side often. Who would be able to resist her when she was being so sweet? It wasn't easy to remember that he couldn't touch her skin. Her kiss still burned on his lips.

Just last night at dinner as he had gone to take her hand over the small table the most becoming blush had coloured her cheeks and she had gazed up at him through her sooty lashes, green eyes burning in the dim candlelight. He had been struck dumb unable to do anything but smile while he fixated on her lips and ran his thumb over her gloved fingers. Dieu she was like a drug and he was hooked.

He found himself hoping their contact would never show. He would happily spend forever pretending to be her husband and just staying close to her. He smirked to himself. Look at her, here he was the thief and there she was off stealing his heart.*

(*)

Today they were out for a walk and Remy had his arm slung casually around her waist. She resisted the urge to fan her suddenly warm cheeks. A girl could get used to all this attention. She tried to remind herself that this was the very reason that the Professor had put Remy on this mission choosing him over all the other x-men even though they had never worked together before.

Gambit was very good at pretending. This was nothing more than a mission to him and she had best start remembering that. When he took her hand or put his arm around her it was solely to keep up appearances, not because he wanted to touch her. Hell, nobody wanted to touch her, they were afraid to. He'd just been kind enough not to show how much he must hate it.

That was a sobering thought. Just because she was enjoying this mission and his physical contact far more than she should, didn't mean he was too. Instantly embarrassed she retreated back into her shell of disinterest and disdain. She walked rigidly beside him and answered his questions with clipped one word answers. She had to play the loving wife in public but that didn't mean she had to keep up the charade in private. This was a serious mission and it was time she started treating it like one.

When they arrived back at the hotel she quickly put some distance between them, retreating to the bathroom and drawing water for a bath. As the tub filled with she made her way back to the bedroom in search of a book to read while she was soaking and hiding from her teammate. He stood as she entered the room and the look in his eyes held her captive. It would be so easy to fall in love with a man like him when he looked at her like that.

(*)

He had been seated at the desk but stood as she entered the room. She quickly averted her gaze and kept it from meeting his again. Something had rattled his Chere and she was no longer comfortable by his side. He desperately wanted to know what it was that had driven her away but knew instinctively that pressing her now would only drive her further. No, it was best to give her space now, no matter how much he wanted to take her in his arms. He was however unable to withhold his gift any longer. It had become apparent rather quickly that she loved her baths, retreating often into the sweet smelling mist the steam created. She however only had bath oils the hotel supplied having not replaced the ones she lost with her luggage. Upon spying the familiar looking bottle today while she had been picking out a book he had made an impulsive purchase. Whenever he had seen her coming from the shared washroom in the mansion she had been carrying an identical bottle. Orange blossom and magnolia. Sniffing the contents he found the aroma missing some key element. A spice that was distinctly Rogue.

"Are you going to have a bath Petit?"

Her eyes stayed wide and vulnerable as she nodded meekly. He held up the tissue wrapped bottle. She stared at it, shock evident on her face before reaching forward with a shaky hand and taking the gift.

"Thank you" her voice was very soft in the quiet room and she turned quickly away and back to her bath. He watched her go, fighting the urge to chase after her and make her tell him what was wrong. She didn't trust him, and if he was honest with himself he didn't deserve her trust.

(*)

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites_

_Love to hear what you think so far, please review_

_Nicci_


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't figure out how he had managed it. They had been together all day. How was it that he not only picked out one of the most thoughtful gifts she'd ever received, but also managed to find her specific fragrance? When he held up the bottle her heart had done a joyous flip flop in her chest. She had wanted to put some distance between them. Build up some of the barriers around her heart, and with one simple gesture he had broken down her every defense. How was a girl supposed to protect herself against charms like that? She was so confused. Never had she hated her mutation more. If she could pick just one day to be rid of it, it would be today. Then she could take him up on all the tantalizing pleasures he so blatantly offered.

She stayed in the bath longer than she normally would, trying desperately to sort through her muddled thoughts and mount a defense against the beautiful southern man.

She needn't have bothered. All the vows she made to herself to just ignore him, went up in smoke when she found him shirtless and doing crunches in the middle of the living room floor. She stood there, her mouth opening and closing but no words came forth. How could she possibly ignore that? Of course his body would be perfect. She had only imagined what he would look like without a shirt and he certainly didn't disappoint. He had none of the bulk you found on men who spent too much time at the gym. Instead his body was long and lean, every muscle there out of necessity and not just for show. She realized she was staring when he paused in what he was doing to study her expression.

"Did you enjoy your bath ma Petit?" his throaty purr sent exquisite shivers racing through her.

Dropping her gaze from his gloriously half naked body, she nodded. He jumped to his feet, covering his chest with his abandoned shirt. Great, he'd noticed her checking him out. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. What was wrong with her? Where was the Rogue that would turn her nose up at a man like him and just walk away?

"D'you mind if I go get cleaned up an den maybe we go for some dinner?" his eyes glowed softly turning her insides to mush. When he looked at her like that she doubted there was anything she could refuse him.

"Uh yeah sure" she stammered and rushed past him to their shared bedroom without another glance. She slammed the door and leaned heavily against it, her palms coming up to cup her burning cheeks. God, could she have been any more obvious? Ogling him like he was her own personal eye candy. She had seen all the x-men during danger room sessions, watching Gambit do crunches shirtless should not be enough to have her drooling like some love sick fool. God, he must think her a complete idiot.

(*)

She would probably be in the bath a while which didn't leave him with a whole lot to do. He flipped through the basic cable channels aimlessly for a few minutes. He paused briefly on a news station. They were broadcasting warnings of a new virus that was confining people all over the globe to their beds. No treatment had been found yet as they were still trying to discern the cause of the virus. He snorted, it was always something. News wasn't newsworthy unless it was bad. He flipped the TV off deciding on some light exercise while he waited. It was no danger room but at least a few pushups might pass the time. Stripping off his shirt he began a steady rhythm and allowed his mind to wander. Specifically it wandered eight or so feet to his right where Rogue was gloriously naked and soaking away the tension from her toned body. Her lustrous curls would be piled atop her head and fringed white bangs would fall down to curl in the humidity and frame her heart shaped face. The heat from the water would bring a flushed glow to her skin and make roses bloom in her cheeks. She might run a hand along the back of her neck, rubbing away the stiffness there. Maybe that hand would trail slowly down her throat to her chest, cup the swell of a full breast, tug on the bud of an aching nipple while her head fell back and she moaned softly.

He was breathing heavily, but not from exertion. The scene he had created had him painfully aware of every splash that came from the next room. He switched to sit ups and tried unsuccessfully to banish her image from his mind.

He lost track of time as he conjured up and fought against racy images of Rogue in countless delicious scenarios. It seemed an insufferably long time later that she left the bathroom and was standing before him looking every bit as delectable as he had imagined in a scrap of a towel that exposed much of her creamy white skin. Her hair was softly curled and her eyes, a bright shining emerald.

She was watching him carefully her mouth opening as if to speak, but no words came out. He was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless and sweating. Not exactly the most enticing display. She was probably trying to think of a tactful way to tell him to put his clothes back on and get out of her sight.

"Did you enjoy your bath ma Petit?" he blurted out of necessity to say something.

She dropped her gaze to the floor and nodded by ways of an answer. Great, she didn't even want to look at him. He scrambled quickly to his feet, grabbing his shirt to his chest in an attempt to cover up.

"D'you mind if I go get cleaned up an den maybe we go for some dinner?" he stammered.

"Uh, yeah sure" she managed before rushing past him and disappearing into their bedroom.

Well, he thought, rubbing at the back of his neck, that could have gone better. At least she hadn't said no to dinner, though he couldn't really count it as much of a victory. They were on a mission together and the girl did have to eat. Sighing he balled his shirt in his hands and made his way to the bathroom. The soft mist from her bath hit him as he opened the bathroom door. Dieu, it still smelled like her. Warm and fragrant with the spice that had been missing from the bottle he had given her. Every erotic image he had fought so hard against for the past hour came racing forward and he was instantly aroused to the point of pain. He let out a small growl of frustration. How was he supposed to concentrate on the mission, let alone try to convince Rogue they could work together if just her smell left him rock hard and aching. She must think him a complete idiot. Turning the dial to the coldest setting Remy jumped into another miserable shower and tried desperately to calm his thoughts. The mission was supposed to be what he was focusing on, not the delectable creature in the other room. What happened to the legendary skills and control Charles had boasted to Rogue about. If only the Professor had given them more information or even a better time line. It felt like he was a stick of dynamite just waiting for a match. He was really starting to wonder just how long he could hold on before Rogue's power pulled him under and if something didn't happen to distract him soon he was going to find out.

(*)

_Thanks so much for the fav's and reviews. It really make my day when I see them._

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

In their shared room, Rogue sorted through several potential outfits for her dinner with Remy. She wanted to look nice without making it obvious that she wanted to look nice. Sighing heavily she discarded the blouse she had been holding up for the mirror. She considered going out and telling him she wasn't feeling up to going out tonight but, like a pesky fly come back to annoy her the thought jumped forefront in her mind. She was here on a mission and part of that mission entailed being out in public to make it easier for their contact to pass information. The fact that she had nothing sexy enough to wear was not a reason to jeopardize all that was in play. Settling on a soft pair of black pants and a white v neck sweater with black kid gloves, she gave her tumbled curls a quick toss and touching some apricot gloss to her lips she was ready.

A soft knock came at the door and Remy entered with a hand over his eyes.

"Excusez-moi Cherie. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Was just leavin Cajun. It's all yours" she tried very hard not to notice that he was wearing nothing but a towel around his narrow hips.

"Merci" he let his hand fall away from his eyes and they instantly widened. "Dieu, vous êtes belle" he whispered

She glanced back to study his face, "What was that?"

"Nothing Chere. I be ready in just a minute"

She turned back to the door and walked slowly into the living area. Her French was mediocre at best, but she was pretty sure he had just complimented her. She fought back the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks. Really, he could have said anything, but belle meant beautiful didn't it? That's it! She was getting a French-English dictionary tomorrow. He wasn't going to get away with mumbling in a language she couldn't understand and making her heart race.

She flipped on the TV while she waited for Gambit to finish dressing. It was on a news channel and the headline was of a supposed pandemic. She was about to flip away when the reporter stated that to date only those of the mutant population had been affected by the virus. The "X" virus they were calling it. Great, as if it wasn't hard enough being a mutant. Now people would accuse them of carrying diseases as well. Frustrated she turned the TV off muttering to herself about how the damn thing did nothing but rot your brain anyway, and went to check her makeup and grab her purse.

(*)

Twenty ice cold minutes later and Remy was back under control. He stepped out of the shower and stared at his reflection, demon eyes stared back. Even though she'd never flinched away from them, he was still more comfortable wearing his sunglasses around her. He shook his head to free his hair of some of the excess water and let his mopish bangs fall haphazardly over his eyes. With the towel knotted loosely around his trim waist, he made his way to the bedroom door and knocked softly. He heard no cry of protest from the other side but just to be safe placed a hand over his eyes, partially to preserve her modesty but more so because seeing her bare skin would push him well over the edge he balanced so precariously on and she would be in his arms, her lips soft and warm under his.

Until he passed out at her feet. Dammit.!

"Excusez-moi Cherie. Do you mind if I come in"

Her throaty drawl sent a shiver up his spine.

"Was just leavin Cajun. It's all yours"

"Merci" figuring he was safe he dropped his hand only to be struck dumb by the vision before him. Her long legs were encased in buttery soft looking black pants, a flattering white v neck hugged her full breasts and accentuated her tiny waist. Black kid gloves covered her small hands and a reign of shimmering curls fell about her shoulders.

"Dieu, vous êtes belle" the words slipped out before he could think to stop them. Thankfully they had been in French.

"What was that?"She threw a puzzled glance over her shoulder as she headed towards the door.

"Nothing Chere. I be ready in just a minute" he stammered looking about for something to wear. He'd have to be more careful from now on. He didn't play the simpering fool very well. Him, lovesick over some femme, it was disgraceful! He was thankful his brother couldn't see him now. Henri would fall over laughing at his pathetic attempts to gain Rogue's affection.

Time to get your head in the game homme. There was plenty of time to be rejected by Rogue later. Right now he had a mission to take care of.

If only that snug little sweater wasn't begging to be stripped from her body. Her breasts adored. If only she didn't look so God damned kissable.

Dinner was going to be hell.

(*)

Another confirmed case of the "X" flu and the mutant outbreak continues to spread. The headline ran viciously through her troubled mind as Jean approached the vaulted door. As strong a telepath as she was, she would never be able to read the thoughts of the man on the other side. Usually she would just trust his judgment, but Charles had been acting very strangely the past few weeks. His behaviour had begun around the time he sent Rogue out on a mission with one of their newest recruits. As important as he had made the mission out to be, it just didn't add up that he would send a man with such a questionable reputation off with Rogue.

She opened the heavy door and walked softly to the seated man's side. He did not pause in his scanning to greet her.

"Professor"

"Jean. I trust you have a reason for disturbing me"

"I was just wondering whether or not you had heard from Rogue and Gambit? With the "X" flu affecting more and more mutants I was worried. There was another confirmed case not far from where they're staying"

"Unfortunately there has not been anything to report as of yet"

The room pulsed with a soft red glow as the Professor used Cerebro combined with his own telepathic abilities to scan the globe, picking up on a certain signature for a moment before disregarding them and moving to the next signature. Without actually being connected to the machine it was impossible to tell exactly what it was he was looking for.

"Charles what's going on here? There's something big happening, I can feel it. What is it you're searching for?"

Sighing he ceased his scanning and pulled up an image of the world highlighted with small red light circles.

"These are the mutants infected with the "X" virus"

Her eyes widened. The papers had indicated that the virus would spread but had only confirmed a handful of cases. There were hundreds of lights across the globe.

"What's causing it?" she whispered

He removed the dome shaped helmet allowing it to retreat slowly upward as the image faded away. He smiled painfully at his favorite pupil.

"I don't know for sure, but this I fear, is just the beginning"

Jean turned to him with fearful eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear. My behaviour this past while must indeed seem strange to you. There is a great deal I must ask you to take on faith alone and for that I am sorry. I have seen some of what is to come and it is frightening.

Trust me when I say that a great deal rests in the hands of our two southern friends. There is much that they must face and I cannot prepare them for it. It is a fate they must be of their own choosing." His gaze drifted past Jean as if he could see something hovering there just out of reach. Closing his eyes sadly he maneuvered his chair to glide around her and back to the main part of the mansion. Jean was left in the empty room staring after her mentor and praying that he knew what he was doing.

(*)

_Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed_

_Nicci_


	7. Chapter 7

After the awkwardness in their hotel room, Rogue had been expecting things to be tense over dinner. To her delight things couldn't have gone better. Remy was charming and courteous, asking about her childhood and what it was like spending her teenage years growing up in the mansion. In return he had divulged some of his own cherished memories growing up in the French Quarter. She listened avidly to tales of Remy as a mischievous youngster, getting himself into whole heaps of trouble and generally bringing his brother and cousin along for the ride. The way he spoke of his home and family, especially his Tante, with such love and a hint of wistfulness had her infinitely curious about the Cajun charmer.

When the meal was finished, Gambit ordered them a tiramisu to share and two espressos.

"Really Remy, Ah can't eat another bite" she protested when the layered dessert was placed before them.

"Neither can I" his red eyes burned with mischief.

She felt a blush start to bloom in her cheeks and mentally shook her head "Then why did you order it Sugah?"

He took her gloved hand in both of his rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her fingers while looking up at her from beneath his long lashes.

"Maybe m'not ready for the night to end Cherie" he brought her knuckle to his lips and laid a gentle kiss there before returning to caressing it softly.

She was lost, held spellbound by his hypnotic gaze that pulsed a glowing crimson as he watched her. The feel of her small hand settled into his two big ones was exquisite, setting butterflies to start riot in her midsection.

He opened his mouth to say something more when a server appeared at the table with the billfold. It was a different man then the one who had been serving them earlier and he was oddly silent as he set the black booklet down. He didn't make eye contact but instead looked about the room as if bored before striding quickly away.

"Well that was rude; we haven't even finished our coffees and you..."

Gambit wasn't listening; he was studying the contents of the black folder. Then smiling warmly, he took her hand and urged her from her seat slipping an arm about her waist and leaning in close to nuzzle against her ear.

"We've made contact" he whispered and then raising his voice to a stage whisper he asked if she was ready for bed with enough innuendo to pacify anyone watching them into thinking they would be preoccupied for the remainder of the evening.

They strolled back to the hotel at a leisurely pace, looking exactly like a loving couple in no rush to go anywhere, simply enjoying each other's company and the scenic beauty of Rome's summer season .

Once in their hotel room though the facade dropped and Gambit was all business, clearing off the desk and pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. She had to admit he was good. She'd been looking right at him and still hadn't seen him take the paper from the billfold.

She sat close to him, intentionally letting her leg brush against his. If he noticed he didn't let on, keeping his focus intently on the message before him. After how close they had become in the past few weeks his withdrawal stung a bit more then she would like to admit. It was a painful reminder of how things would be once the mission was complete and they were home again. Straightening her spine and moving her leg away from his she resolved to be every bit as professional as he was.

She glanced down at the paper and read the note over quickly, and then furrowing her brow read it again.

"By the time you read this your Professor will already be in a coma that will last for the next twenty years. While he is gone, the x-men will need leadership. You must turn to the Wolverine for that leadership.

The world is about to be hit with a plague that has the potential to wipe out all of mutant kind and quite possibly human kind as well. The two of you play a key role in the fate of our future. Keep each other safe and don't separate. Check out of the hotel tomorrow morning and make your way back to the southern states where you are familiar. Lose yourself in the underbelly there until we can contact you again. Be careful and good luck

~The Watchers

Panic ripped through her and she was reaching for her phone "We have to warn the Professor!" As she touched the small device it let out a sharp ring.

"Hello?" her voice was shrill and sounded on the verge of hysteria "Kitty what's wrong?" she paused to listen and tears began to fall soundlessly down her pale cheeks. "No! Where is everyone? God Kitty!" her hand came up to cover her eyes as she tried to hold herself together " Wait, Kitty listen to me, find Logan. He'll take care of things, you have to find him. We can't come back right now. They'll be looking for us. All of us. We're gonna disappear for a while. Be careful Kit. Look after yourself"

She clicked the phone shut and it fell from her numb fingers as she sank heavily onto the bed. Gambit sat beside her pulling her towards him so her head rested on his shoulder.

"What is is Cherie?" his voice was hesitant

"The mansion. It was hit. Everyone's scattered. The Professor... and Jean. They got the worst of it." she bit her lip to keep the tears back " Kitty doesn't know what's going to happen but she's scared. She and Bobby are hiding in the woods. She says there's MRD everywhere. Gambit I'm scared"

He looked worried as he gave her a tight hug and then made his way to the dresser and began packing their things.

"We'll go to N'awlins. No one find us dere Petit"

Rogue wrapped her arms around herself on the bed and shuddered against the chill that had consumed her body. Gambit dropped what he had been packing and scooped her up in his arms settling her onto his lap while he rocked her slowly.

"It be alright Chere. M'not gonna let anything happen to you. Wolverine'll watch over the x-men. That man tough as nails you know they'll be alright. We'll get through this, you'll see, but right now I need you to be strong mon couer. We gotta get out of here."

She nodded weakly. He was right. It wasn't safe for them here anymore. She wondered if anywhere would ever feel safe again.

(*)

Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed.

For those who asked yes the "X" virus is a slight play on the Legacy flu.

Also the hit on the mansion is from the first episode of Wolverine and the Xmen. With my own twist of course.

Thanks for reading Lots more to come

Nicci


	8. Chapter 8

Thoroughly vexed by his awkwardness earlier in the hotel room, Gambit threw himself into the role of perfect gentleman, calling on his trademark charm to make dinner a pleasant experience. What surprised him was how much he was enjoying himself. Every time he made her smile or blush or most importantly made that bell like laugh ring forth, he felt his heart swell in his chest.

He had asked her about her childhood and her teenage years around the mansion and had been delighted with her animated response, going so far as to tell her some of his own childhood stories. Some of the nicer ones at least. There were many childhood scars that he would prefer for her not to see.

He loved making her green eyes widen in surprise and mirth as he relayed tales of the mischief he had caused and some of the punishments it had warranted. She had giggled in delight when he told her of how he never went down alone, always bringing Emil or Henri with him whether they had been involved or not.

The meal came to an end far too quickly and he found himself ordering a dessert and coffee he had no interest in.

"Really Remy, Ah can't eat another bite" she threw up her hands in mock despair when the dish was set before them.

"Neither can I" he smirked conspiritively at her

A coy smile crossed her lips and she leaned slightly forward, displaying a mouthwatering amount of cleavage and laced her hands on the table before her. Her voice was thick and sultry and made it difficult to remain in his seat when all he wanted to do was dive over the table and kiss her senseless.

"Then why did you order it Sugah?"

He reached forward and snagged one of her small hands in his. He traced the pads of his thumbs over her gloved fingers and smirked when she inhaled sharply. Cocking his head down he glanced up at her from beneath his fringed bangs. Her eyes widened considerably and a becoming flush stained her cheeks. He let a lazy one sided grin curl his lips as he spoke.

"Maybe m'not ready for the night to end Cherie" then bringing her knuckle to his lips he placed a gentle kiss before returning to stroking her hand absently. Her eyes never left his and he felt triumph. She might not be willing to admit it yet but she did feel something for him. He opened his mouth to tell her how beautiful she looked when she was blushing like that but stopped short when a waiter appeared at the table with the billfold. He was instantly alert. This wasn't the man who had been serving them throughout the evening. In fact up until the moment he arrived at their table Remy hadn't seen him in the small restaurant at all. The man said nothing, simply set the book down and walked away. Putting on his best poker face he opened the folder and glanced at its contents.

"Well, that was rude. We haven't even finished our coffees and you..."

She trailed off and he glanced up to meet her curious gaze, pocketing the note as he did so. With a smile he rose from his seat and taking her hand urged her from hers. Slipping an arm around her narrow waist he leaned in taking an extra delicious moment to nuzzle against her as he whispered.

"We've made contact"

Raising his voice slightly he asked her playfully if she was ready for bed. It may have been a show in case anyone was watching them but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the way she looked at him so lustfully. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms, run back to the hotel and have his wicked way with her. Instead he forced himself to stroll leisurely back to the hotel, pacifying himself by keeping his arm wrapped snugly around her waist, absently stroking her side.

Once they were back in the hotel he let his business instincts take over, clearing the desk and studying the note left for them.

The chilling message still read the same. The watchers were an elite group of psychics and telepaths from around the world that constantly monitored the future in an attempt to prevent disaster. They were very rarely wrong. That meant that their friends were in danger. Mutants were under attack and this "X" virus was more dangerous than anyone had realized. In the midst of the turmoil raging in his mind, Gambit was acutely aware of how close she came to sit beside him. When her leg brushed softly up against his it took all his composure to keep his mind on their task, their mission. If the note was as accurate as he believed it to be then they were in a great deal of danger. Now it was time to make arrangements back to the states and onward to New Orleans without drawing attention to themselves. His thoughts turned to the brown tinted contact lenses he always carried in case of emergency to hide his unusual eyes. Rogue would have to lose the skunk stripe he thought sadly. The distinctive pattern of her hair simply drew too much attention. He would have to call the guild. There was no way he was going to risk her safety. Glancing down at her he watched as her brow furrowed and she reread the note in front of her. Her eyes widened in alarm.

"We have to warn the Professor"

He was about to tell her that it would do no good. The watchers were never wrong, but as she reached for her cell it began to ring beneath her fingertips.

"Hello" her voice had taken on notes of hysteria and he watched her closely for symptoms of shock. "Kitty what's wrong? No!" her voice broke and tears slipped silently down her pale face. "Are you alright? Where is everyone?"She listened thoughtfully as Kitty answered. "God Kitty!" she paused to collect herself "Wait, Kitty listen to me. Find Logan. He'll take care of things, you have to find him. We can't come back right now. They'll be looking for us. All of us. We're gonna disappear for a while. Be careful Kit... Look after yourself."

She sank heavily onto the bed dropping the phone beside her as she did. He sat next to her and pulled her close letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"What is it Cherie?" between the note and what he had heard of her end of the conversation he could piece things together but it was best to keep her talking.

"The mansion. It was hit. Everyone's scattered. The Professor...and Jean" she paused to take a steadying breath "They got the worst of it. Kitty doesn't know what's going to happen but she's scared. She and Bobby are hiding in the woods. She says there's MRD everywhere." the eyes she turned on him were wide and vulnerable "Gambit I'm scared"

He hugged her tightly for a moment. Making a quick decision he strode to the dresser to begin packing their belongings. They would leave tonight. The hell with how things looked. Her safety was his number one concern.

"We go to N'awlins. No one find us dere Petit" he watched as she sat on the bed, arms wrapped tightly around herself. She looked lost. Before he even thought to move the shirt he had been packing was on the ground and she was cradled in his lap on the bed.

"It be alright Chere. M'not gonna let anything happen to you." his thoughts flashed briefly on the people she called family " Wolverine'll watch over the X-men. That man tough as nails, you know they'll be alright. We'll get through this, you'll see. "Brushing a stray curl behind her ear he took her chin forcing her to look directly at him. "but right now I need you to be strong mon couer. We gotta get out of here"

He was relieved when she nodded, albeit weakly. Together they packed up what was left of their alleged honeymoon. With the bags packed Rogue went into the bathroom to rid herself of her distinctive stripe. While she was in the shower Gambit slipped out onto the balcony and pulled out a sleek black phone, dialing quickly. With everyone's suspicion about the mutant sickness it wouldn't be long before airports began enforcing restricted travel to mutants if they hadn't already.

"Allo"

"We need a pick up. Rome" he wasn't expecting any sort of greeting from his father and wasn't about to offer any of his own.

"We?" the patriarch of the Thieves Guild questioned after a moments deliberation.

"One other. A girl. We need to get back to the States"

"And what about your precious X-men? Why don't you have them come pick you up? Not feeling under the weather are they?"

Remy remained deathly silent.

"85 Via dei Condotti. one hour. Be there. And Remy... don't let me catch you in New Orleans"

He shut the phone with distaste. His father often had that affect on him. Once they were back in the States it looked like they would be on their own. Remy smirked. Just the way he liked it. But with the "X" virus running rampant, the MRD hunting mutants and both the Thieves and the Assassins guilds demanding his exile from New Orleans how was he ever supposed to keep her safe? He slipped back into the hotel room just as she was leaving the washroom. Her beautiful stripe now a matching auburn. She was still stunning. Somehow he'd see her through this.

"Time to go Chere"

she nodded and they were off.

(*)

Loved the reviews guys, they're fantastic.

Thanks also to all of those who added me to your favorites and alerts.

Really makes my day when I see that

Nicci


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue used her time in the shower to sort through her jumbled emotions and pull herself back together. When Remy came to get her she was ready for action. They gathered there things and made their way to 85 Via de Condotti, a place called The Inn at The Spanish Steps where a dark car was waiting. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see the driver but Remy ushered her into the backseat and after loading their things joined her there. Though he said nothing to the driver the car glided forward anyway.

"Where are we going Remy?"

He looked slightly startled by her question "My father has a private jet. We're going home Cherie. You rest a bit now Hien"

She shifted closer to him resting her head against his chest as the car coasted seamlessly along. She was emotionally exhausted and the gentle rocking combined with the body heat coming from the man beneath her quickly lulled her to sleep.

(*)

When she woke up they were already on the plane. The sun was streaming in through the windows. She must have been carried on board and someone had given her a blanket and pillow, leaving her to rest. She glanced around until she spotted Remy across the plane studying a formation of cards in front of him. His perpetually roguish bangs fell forward over his eyes making him appear younger, softer almost.

She sat up stiffly and instantly had his attention. A warm smile lit his features making him appear younger still.

" Matin somnolent. I thought you were going to sleep the whole way home"

"Where are we?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Somewhere over the Atlantic. Only a few more hours until we're back in the States"

She winced. Back in the States and on the run.

"M'sorry Chere"

She plastered a fake smile on her face and went to sit across from him.

"What are you playing?" she studied the piles of cards before him looking for some discernible pattern and finding none. He gathered up the cards and dealt her a hand. They spent the remainder of the flight playing card games and discussing things of little consequence. Neither one wanting to bring up the issues they would have to face once they reached American soil.

When they arrived a car was again waiting for them. As in Rome the windows were tinted a severe black and she was unable to see the driver. In fact since the Thieves guild had picked them up she hadn't seen a single person other than Remy. Her curiosity piqued, she turned to the southern man beside her.

"Remy? Tell me about the Thieves Guild"

He glanced sharply at her before schooling his features into a look of non-chalance. He tossed her a lazy grin.

"With a name like the Thieves Guild, you can hardly be expecting a straight answer Petit"

She smiled at the silliness of her own question "I suppose not." she glanced out the window at the passing landscape before turning back to face him "Thank you Remy. Without you I'd probably be wandering around Rome without a clue as to what to do"

He shrugged off her thanks as though it was undeserved. "Knew I had to be good for something" he grinned

She punched him playfully in the arm "I'm serious!" she cajoled, but her smile took all severity out of the comment.

"I know Petit. You're welcome. I'll always take care of you." he slid an arm around her shoulder urging her to lean into him.

She snuggled closer "Promise?" she whispered

"I promise"

(*)

They had quickly gathered their belongings and been off to meet their car. The dark sedan had tinted windows and a divider separating them from the driver. He rolled his eyes, just like his father to be concerned about an outsider seeing one of their members. He sat trying to come up with a plan of action for when they were back in the States when her soft voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Where are we going Remy?"

It hit him then that he had told her very little since deciding to get back home, and she had followed him faithfully without question until now. Instantly chagrined he told her "My father has a private jet. We're going home Chere." there was relief in her eyes, and fatigue. It had been a long and trying night " You rest a bit now Hien?"

His heart jumped as she shifted closer to him, resting her head against his chest. He was uncomfortable thinking she must surely hear how his heart was racing, but within minutes she had drifted off to sleep.

When they arrived at the jet he didn't have the heart to wake her, so lifting her gently he carried her on board and settled her in. With Rogue secure he went outside to make a call to his father.

"The pickup was alright?"

"Yes, we'll need a car when we arrive, and new ID's."

"Send me her picture. What name should I put on it?"

Remy thought a moment. Rogue was too memorable a name. "Anna. Anna Marie Lebeau, she'll be my wife"

"It will be ready when you arrive. Take care of yourself."

He had been expecting some smart assed comments about Rogue being his wife but his father had been strangely civil. It set him on edge. He boarded the plane again and after checking on Rogue he settled in with a deck of cards and began to play.

(*)

It was some time later that he heard a soft rustling from the other side of the plane. Looking up he met Rogue's sleepy gaze. She was beautiful when she first woke up. An adorably soft expression on her face. He felt a smile lifting his features.

" Matin somnolent. I thought you were going to sleep the whole way home"

She stretched slowly, working the kinks from her neck and back.

"Where are we?"

He mentally calculated how far they had gone "Somewhere over the Atlantic. Only a few more hours until we're back in the States"

He saw her wince and regretted reminding her of all she had suffered in the past few hours.

"M'sorry Chere"

The fake smile she forced did little to ease his conscience. He did feel a bit better when she came to sit across from him and study the cards he had laid out.

"What are you playing?"

Free cell was meant for only one person so he gathered up the cards and used the remainder of the flight to teach her poker. She was actually quite good. She had a quick mind and picked up on some of the more subtle plays he hadn't expected her to.

The game kept the more pressing issues at bay until the plane touched ground.

They left the plane and went instantly to the waiting car. Once inside Rogue began eyeing him curiously.

"Remy? Tell me about the Thieves guild"

He glanced sharply at her purely out of suspicious habit before schooling his features into his trademark look of arrogant non-chalance. Tossing her a lazy grin he drawled.

"With a name like the Thieves Guild you can hardly be expecting a straight answer Petit"

He hoped she wouldn't find his answer offensive and was relieved when she smiled. As much as he'd like to tell her about the guild, unless she was a member or his legitimate wife, it would mean her death. And most likely his own.

"I suppose not" she glanced outside before turning her green eyed gaze back on him "Thank you Remy. Without you I'd probably be wandering around Rome without a clue as to what to do."

Embarrassed by her praise he quickly grinned and shrugged it off. "Knew I had to be good for something"

She gave his arm a light punch "I'm serious!" her smile made it impossible for him to agree, but she was just so cute that he found himself rambling.

"I know Petit. You're welcome. I'll always take care of you" his arm snaked around her shoulder as he urged her to lean into him. She smelled wonderful, like fresh cut flowers and the way she fit into his arms was like she was meant to be there.

"Promise?" she whispered as she absently fiddled with his collar.

"I promise" somehow, he'd make it true and keep her safe.

(*)

Matin somnolent-Morning Sleepy

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

And they're home, now they have to figure out how to live without getting caught by the MRD.

Nicci


	10. Chapter 10

He put his nose to the wind, chuffing the air softly. The scents of the two patrolling guards mingled with the other traces of the night.

This was the place.

Security was pathetic. Too few guards and standardized rotating cameras left him huge windows of opportunity. And anyone else who wanted into this facility. The thought quickened his steps. He silently took out the guards, leaving no one to detect his entry. With so many of these centers appearing they just didn't have the man power to guard them properly. Lucky for him. Stealing a key-card off one of the men he unlocked the door and was in.

The place was a labyrinth. The hall's many twists and turns a better defense then the men stationed outside. If not for his nose he'd be lost. He inhaled deeply; it smelled of sickness here, and death. But beneath the grime and disease he smelled his objective. Creeping along quietly, he came across only one guard whom he disposed of quickly. It was almost insulting that they would bring him here. One of the world's most powerful mutants, locked up in a minimum security detention centre. Maybe he had been injured worse than they had feared. Maybe he was in no condition to attempt escape and that's why they weren't concerned with security. Or maybe they weren't aware of the treasure they held inside these walls. Turning a final corner the trail ended in front of a large metal door. He tried the handle.

Locked.

"Half Pint" he growled into his mouth piece.

"Like, hold on a second." the bubbly teen's voice sounded in his ear. "Almost... there, it's open. You're welcome"

He mumbled something inaudible and turned the handle. In the room, hooked up to a life monitor and respirator lay his objective.

He approached the man slowly noting the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the raspy sound that emitted from him as he did.

"Chuck, what have they done to you?" Logan whispered.

Shaking off all emotion he set his mind to business. Now was not the time to lose his game face.

"Half Pint, you manage to get those alarms off?"

"Duh"

He nodded to himself and quickly set about unhooking the Professor from the machines. He attached a portable oxygen mask to the limp man's face and quickly scooped him up. Time to make his exit. No one had noticed the downed guards and his retreat was quick and painless. Once outside he began a steady run, racing off until he reached the van hidden amongst the brush in the woods. Jumping inside he set Charles down.

"Popsicle, Let's move"

Bobby gave a mock salute and gunned the engine. Kitty began hooking the Professor to a complex life support system that took up most of the van.

"All right, let's get him back to Beast. This place is gonna be crawling with Mardy's pretty soon"

The van sped off into the night, keeping to the back roads as they slowly made the trek back to the mansion.

(*)

On the surface it looked like nothing more than a pile of rubble. Since the mansion had been hit, and the Professor and Jean had gone missing, no repairs had been made topside. It was safer for the few remaining X-men if the MRD didn't know they were here. Despite the humble appearance above ground, below ground was a fully functioning base of operations. It was here that they brought the Professor's limp body. Beast and Forge had prepared a special bed to hold Charles while they tried to rouse him from his sleep.

While Beast fussed about setting dials to regulate Charles heart rate and breathing, Logan flipped on the TV. A crackling image of Senator Kelly filled the screen. The Senator was righteously preaching the dangers of mutants and singing the praises of his special task force against this terrible threat. The MRD.

As everyone had feared the mutant virus had been passed onto human carriers, and the number of infected was steadily on the rise. Symptoms in mutants started out flu like, and then progressed to loss of powers before finally sending them into a coma like state and eventually shutting down their internal organs. In humans the virus struck much faster going from flu like to near death within days. People were terrified, and they blamed mutants thanks to reports like this. International travel had been banned, and the hunt was on to locate and imprison the remaining mutant population.

He growled low in his throat. His knuckles tightened around the remote with a distinct cracking noise.

"Fuckin' Mardy's" he muttered

"My friend. Though I share your sentiment, anger will not aid us here." Beast's calm voice came from the desk where he was seated, studying one of his many charts.

"I know that, just don't like this. Mutants on the run, the team split up. Dammit Hank, Chuck's in a coma! All that man ever wanted was peace and they tried to kill him anyway." It had never been proven but it was widely believed that the hit on the mansion was the MRD's first major assignment. Since that day the government had turned full force against the mutant population. Those who were caught without the virus were shipped to Genosha, an all mutant island that was surrounded by machines that muted the powers of all who resided there. Those who were infected and caught were sent to mutant detention centers like the one they had rescued Charles from. It was a bad time to be a mutant, and half his team was still missing. Nightcrawler had gone to investigate Genosha. Iceman, Shadowcat, Foge and Beast held down the base under his leadership. Jean had been missing since the mansion's attack and Cyclops was a man lost without her. He had searched desperately but hadn't been able to come up with a single clue. He spent most days holed up in his room. Not eating, not sleeping, just staring desperately at Jean's picture and waiting. Warren Jr. had been secreted away by his father. Warren Sr. still believed that with enough money he could save his only son. With an obvious mutation like Archangel's it was only a matter of time before he was found. Emma had set up a small base in Boston with her cuckoos. They searched the astral plane for mutants in need of rescue. The numbers were getting too high to count. Storm had been captured during one of their quests for information on the Professor's whereabouts. It wasn't certain what had happened to her but she hadn't shown up in Genosha. It was believed she was infected. That left the two southerners. Gambit had taken Rogue and disappeared somewhere along the Mississippi. Overnight the world had become a war zone with mutants on one side and humans on the other. The way things were shaping up it didn't look like the mutants would be winning.

"Do not dwell in the past; do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment. A line from the infinitely wise Buddha. We cannot change what has happened, nor can we know what is to come. We must focus on the here and now, for in the end that is all we have"

"You're right." Logan eyed the doctor critically "You should get some rest. You're not looking so good Hank"

Nodding, Beast rose slowly from his seat, the weeks of endless research on the virus taking their toll as he headed for his room and a much needed rest. He wondered how long they could carry on under the MRD's noses. How long before the virus affected them all? How long until the end of mutant kind?


	11. Chapter 11

The girl woke suddenly in the uncomfortable cot bed. The sharp scent of sanitizer filled the air and there was a rhythmic beeping noise in the background. Opening her eyes confirmed her suspicions. She was in a small hospital room, painted a sickly faded green which she assumed at some point had been meant to be cheery. But, what was she doing in the hospital?

She tried to remember but her mind was a blank. Was she sick? Injured? She didn't feel like she was hurt. Why couldn't she remember? She searched her thoughts franticly, looking for something, anything. The only thing she could recall was a face. There in her mind was a picture of a man. A beautiful man with ruby quartz glasses calling her name in panic.

Her name.

What was her name?

The machine no longer beat a rhythmic staccato by her bedside. Her breaths were coming in short panicked gasps. What had happened? Where was she? Who was she? Who was the man with the ruby glasses?

An orderly rushed into the room. Seeing her awake and hyperventilating, he pushed her back against the bed. "Easy Miss. It's alright. I need you to take a deep breath." he spoke in a soothing voice

She began sobbing violently, chocking around ill timed hiccups as the orderly spoke calmly to her and urged her to breathe.

"Who. Am I?" she managed to choke out

That broke his concentration. He looked at her in surprise.

"We were hoping you could tell us. You were found washed up on the beach about a month ago"

"A month" the whispered words were barely audible and made about as much sense in her muddled brain as they did aloud.

The orderly, watching her warily, retrieved something from the bed side table and held it up for her.

"This is what you were wearing when we found you. There was nothing else I'm afraid"

She fingered the spandex cloth searching her mind desperately for a memory. Any memory. She had been wearing this when she was found. Had gotten up and put it on, so it should be familiar to her.

It wasn't.

She studied the outfit, fighting against her rising panic while the orderly fussed with the dials on the machine to her right. The outfit appeared to be some sort of uniform. Her uniform. Why couldn't she remember? The tears were starting to flow again when a strong sense of calm pervaded her senses and she turned to see the orderly adjusting her drip.

Her head lolled back against the pillows "Scott "she mumbled as the drugs took effect. The man with the ruby glasses. His name was Scott.

(*)

"JEAN!" Scott woke with a start covered in sweat, his heart pounding. For the first time since she had gone missing he had felt their bond. He was sure of it. Jean was alive. Racing downstairs he crashed into Logan who had been leaving the control room.

Gripping the shorter man by the arms he rushed "Jean's alive!"

Logan eyed him warily. Scott had been distant and unresponsive since Jean's disappearance. In truth, Logan had seriously begun to worry about his mental state.

"How do you know?" he asked cautiously, noting how tightly the anxious man gripped his arms.

"I felt her Logan. I felt our link. I haven't been able to feel anything since the accident, but just now I felt it. I felt her" tears leaked from beneath his glasses as he tried to make Logan understand. Jean was alive and he had to find her.

Freeing his arms, Logan scrutinized the ex leader "Calm down Cyke." he pinched the bridge of his nose as if to ward off the tension there. " Look, why don't you go down to Boston and see Emma and her cuckoo's. If Jean's back on the astral plane, maybe they can help you find her." the truth was Cyclops was no good here in the state he was in. Being helpless in finding his love had done a serious number on the man. At least in Boston he could finally feel like he was doing something.

Relief washed over Scott in great waves. Emma was a powerful telepath. She'd find Jean. Feeling more sane than he had in weeks he grasped Logan's hand tightly in his giving it a severe shake.

"Thank you Logan" and he was off and running to pack what he would need for his trip.

Hang on Jean, he chanted, I'm coming.

(*)

Beast walked steadily into the control room carrying two steaming mugs of tea and placed one in front of Logan.

"Don't suppose you've got anything stronger?" Logan queried

Hank merely gave him a look "Shouldn't you be sleeping? I didn't think anyone rose this early but me"

"Had a weird dream"

"Oh?"

"The Professor was calling me. Wanted me to come down here and sit with him. Woke me up from a dead sleep so I came down here to check if everything was ok"

"How strange"

"That's not the weirdest part. He told me Scott would be leaving and that I had to let him go"

"Why is that weird?"

"He told me that after I was downstairs Hank, and Scott just left for Boston"

(*)

_Sorry for the lack of Romy. The next chapter will bring us back to the Southern couple. So what do you think so far?_

_Thanks so much to all who have added me to their fav's and alerts. And a special thanks to all who took the time to review._

_Nicci_


	12. Chapter 12

He was amazed at how quickly she had adjusted to their new lifestyle. For him it was as familiar as riding a bike to be back home and in hiding. After he had skipped out on his own wedding, both guilds had been out for his blood. Hiding had become almost second nature to him. He had expected the transition to be harder on her, but his Chere was proving she had grit.

The skunk stripe was gone. Dyed to match the rest of her auburn hair and he found he missed it. It was a part of her, what made her the Rogue and he was sad to see the change. It was however too risky. Was, in fact, why he himself had started wearing the brown tinted contacts that invariably blurred his vision and gave him agonizing headaches. Now was not a time for the unique or original.

Tonight they were scouting. Neither of them were willing to lie down and play dead just because they were in hiding. Any information was useful at this point and they were determined to gather as much of it as possible. Which is what had brought them here.

The detention centre loomed before them dark and ominous in the glow of twilight. They skulked silently along, avoiding guards and cameras until they reached the door. Breaking in was only slightly more difficult. Gambit pulled his lock picking tools from his belt and with an ear to the door deftly picked the lock. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. "Nice" she mouthed

He grinned in response and they both slipped inside. The place was a labyrinth, with hallways jutting this way and that. He glanced over at Rogue and watched her study the intersecting hallways before selecting her path. Dressed from head to toe in skintight black spandex, he'd happily follow her anywhere she cared to lead.

The path she had chosen led them to a series of containment cells. This is where the infected mutants had been taken once the outbreak had begun. It quickly became apparent that not everything contained was still living. It was evident that torture and experimentation had become daily ritual in this man made hell. He caught Rogue in his arms as she turned her face from the carnage.

"Aint nothin' we can do for dem now Chere. Gotta keep movin'" he whispered and she nodded taking care not to look in the surrounding cells. Continuing on they came to a small circular chamber at the end of the hall. There was only one cell here. Inside, a small form was curled into a ball on the floor motionless. Rogue ran to the glass raising a hand to the clear barrier. She muffled the cry that threatened to escape her throat.

"Storm" it was a choked whisper

Gambit was already at work trying to hack the control panel that opened the cell doors.

"C'mon gal. You gotta wake up Sugah" Rogue's watery plea wan unacknowledged by the weather Goddess as she remained deathly still, broken on the floor of her cell. Remy worked desperately against the computer only to be denied time and time again. He was starting to get desperate when the alarm let out a shrill shriek and the room was flooded with a flashing red light. Times up, he thought, as he grabbed Rogue's arm and tried to pull her away from the glass.

"C'mon Chere we gotta go"

"No, we can't leave her." her eyes were wild and desperate "Remy we can't leave her here"

"Ain't nothin we can do right now. We gotta go. We'll come back. I promise but right now we gotta get outta here"

She fought against his hold, reaching desperately towards Storm's prone form.

"Let me go!" she screamed "Ah've gotta save her. Storm!" tears streamed steadily from her eyes as she tried to twist free of his grasp.

"Didn't want to do this Chere" he muttered and grunting, he jut his shoulder into her midsection and hoisted her onto his shoulders. Ignoring her struggles he ran as if she weighed no more than a small child, down the hall and out of the building. They had left the detention centre far behind and were well into the woods before he let her down and stopped to catch his breath.

Rogue collapsed, her body wracked with great heaving sobs.

"Chere..."

"How could you leave her? Storm! She was you friend Remy, your teammate!" she railed

"She still is Chere. We'll get her out, I swear it. But it wouldn't do her no good, us gettin caught too" he pleaded with her

She wouldn't look at him, choosing to watch the ground as tears slipped silently down her face.

Sighing he rose "C'mon Rogue. Let's go"

She kept silent but stood and followed him back to their safe house.

(*)

"Logan! Logan, where are you?" Kitty rushed about the base searching for their leader

Logan poked his head out warily from beneath the van he had been working on.

"What's up Half Pint?"

"Logan..."she paused to catch her breath "We've found her. We found Storm"

"Storm" it was barely a whisper "Where?"

"Detention centre in Metairie, Louisiana. You don't think...maybe Rogue and Gambit are there too?"

"We're about to find out. Suit up and get the Popsicle too. We're going after her"

(*)

She refused to look at him. The hurt cut too deep. The things she had seen in that awful place, things that were being done to innocent people simply because their DNA was a little different. And Storm! God Storm. She was locked away like some animal, broken on the floor. They had left Storm in that evil place. Left her to the cruelty of her fate.

No.

Not them.

He.

He had made her leave Storm behind. How could he just turn his back on a teammate like that and run away? She was glaring again, without really meaning to. Her disapproval colouring her features black.

"Said I was sorry Chere. Don' know what else you want from me"

"We shouldn't have left her" she spat

Something in Gambit snapped and he turned on her "You think I wanted to? Dieu Rogue, you saw what they were doing in there. I wouldn't leave a stray dog to that fate if I had a choice, but we would have been captured I can promise you that. Then Storm would still be no better off." frustration marked his gestures as he tried to make her understand.

"She's like family Remy" her voice had lost a lot of its edge as tears choked her " We've been a team five years now. Ever since Ah showed up at the mansion when Ah was fourteen. Ah just can't leave her there"

"Chere, Remy has known our lovely weather witch almost his entire life. She family to me too. We get her out, I promise"

She nodded and sidled closer to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He pulled her closer still, tucking her head beneath his chin. She attempted a smile but it felt weak on her lips. The world was falling apart. Her friends were being hurt, she was forced into hiding. God, she felt helpless. Overnight the world had turned against her entire race, branding her evil and unfit to live. If mutants truly were the next stage in evolution and they were being slowly wiped out, what did that mean for the future of mankind?

(*)

_Thanks so much to those who took the time to review and add me to your favs and alerts. Really appreciate it._

_More to come, what will happen to our Southern couple next?_

_Nicci_


	13. Chapter 13

The night was thick with fog and he was glad for it. The last thing he wanted was trouble, and the fog would help to shield them from their enemies. Emma had located Storm's signature in this building. She had warned him that the trace was faint. She believed that Storm was sick or dying. He was afraid it was both. These detention centers were where they brought the infected mutants. Even if she had been healthy when she was captured, a few days inside these walls and she would certainly have the virus. Storm's fate was looking pretty grim.

"Alright Half Pint, phase us in"

"Right"

Kitty grabbed hold of his and Bobby's hands and walked them through the wall of the centre. Once on the other side Bobby shivered with displeasure and dropped Kitty's hand.

"Man, I hate that feeling"

"Can it Popsicle. C'mon let's go"

The three crept along disarming any guards in their way. Kitty pulled up a virtual map on her handheld computer. "According to what Emma told us, Storm should be through here" she turned left towards a closed door and tried the handle. Locked.

"Want me to freeze it off?" Bobby's hand took on a crystal ice appearance.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Amateur. Watch and learn" typing away on her little handheld she hacked into the centers control system and turned off the locks to the entire section of the building.

"Impressive"

"Quit your yapping. We got a job to do" Logan snapped. The place had him on edge, and not knowing how Storm was faring had him even more so.

Turning the handle he entered the small room. He turned towards the two teens "You two stay back. We don't know If she's infected or not" Bobby and Kitty hung in the doorway watching as Logan approached the bed where Storm lay very still. Her skin was damp with perspiration and a sickly colour beneath her cocoa complexion. Her hair hung limp and stuck against her face in places. Wolverine unstrapped her from the bed and hoisted her up into his arms.

"It's alright Ro. I got you" he whispered too low for the youths to hear. "Alright you two, time to make a move"

Kitty looked uncomfortable. "Logan...shouldn't we.. I mean we're here and all.."

"Spit it out Pryde"

"Can't we check to see if Rogue is here?"

"Sorry Kitty, we have no reason to assume they're here. Besides, Storm's in bad shape. We need to get her to Hank ASAP"

"Yeah, of course" Kitty tried to conceal the disappointment on her face. "Let's go, times a wasti..." she stopped short as she turned and found the muzzle of an MRD stun gun placed just below her ribs.

"That's far enough mutie" he let off the shot before kitty had time to phase. She crumpled to the floor.

"KITTY!" Bobby iced up and hit the guard for all he was worth, sending him flying backward into the opposite wall.

"Move Move Move" Logan sprinted forward Ororo cradled in his arms.

"Not without Kitty" even as he said the words two more guards appeared and stood between him and the small girl.

"No time Drake. Move your frozen ass NOW"

They took off running, dodging shots as they did. Bursting into the night they ran full force back to the van. Logan strapped Storm in and threw Bobby towards the driver's seat."Go, get back to the base. Don't slow down for anything"

"What about Kitty?"

"I'm going back for her, now move" Logan disappeared into the trees amid the sounds of gunfire. Bobby stared after him only a moment before gunning the engines and making his way back to base. In the back seat Storm had yet to move.

(*)

They were back at the Westwego detention center late the next night. They waited patiently in amongst the trees looking for the perfect opening before attempting another break in. When it came they moved quickly and efficiently, as if they had been a team all their lives and not just the past month. Once inside they headed straight to the single cell in the circular hall not sparing a glance for the empty cells along the way.

A figure stood inside the cage, but it wasn't the cocoa skinned goddess trapped before them. Standing with her arms wrapped tightly around her small frame was Kitty.

"Kit! Ya'll right Gal? Where's Storm?"

"Rogue, Thank God. Get me out" tear tracks stained the pretty girls face

Gambit was back at the controls working through the complex coding system while Rogue murmured softly to the frightened girl. A few minutes passed in which Rogue's distress grew. Kitty didn't know where Storm was, or the rest of the team for that matter. The details of her capture weren't much more than a haze in her memory.

With a self satisfied grunt, Gambit made a final series of taps on the keyboard and Kitty's cell slid open. He turned towards the two women but as his gaze fell on the smaller girl, his grin died suddenly on his lips.

"An who might you be" he questioned while taking Rogue's arm and tugging her back so he stood between her and Kitty.

"Remy, what are you talkin about? It's Kit..."she trailed off as Kitty's form dissolved and grew to reveal a blue skinned mutant.

"Mystique, I should have guessed. Storm was never even here was she?"

Mystique merely smiled her haunting smile "Destiny predicted this moment. She knew you would save me"

"Did she know you'd have to trick me to do it?"Rogue sneered.

"Don't be so dramatic Rogue. There is …much more in play here than your ….petty complaints about my maternal skills. You have become a … very prominent figure in the future of mutants." Her breaths were coming in short rasps and she kept one arm wrapped tightly around her lower ribs.

Rogue eyed the shape shifter warily with a hint of despair. What do you mean Mystique?"

The alarm sounded then and Gambit was grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room.

Their escape was not as flawless this time around and they were forced to face a small group of armed guards. Somewhere in the shuffle of falling bodies they managed to lose Mystique on their way out of the building.

Rogue wrapped her arms around herself for comfort "What do you think she meant Remy?"

"Don't know Chere. Don't really think we should be stickin round to find out" They were off and running before he had finished the sentence, ghosting along the bayou and making their way back to the safe house.

The sound of twigs snapping to their right came too late. As their heads turned to face the invisible threat, out of the trees on their left sprung a monstrous form, slamming into Remy and pinning him to the ground.

"You remember me don't ya Cajun? You an me, we got some unfinished business" the beast sneered.

"RUN CHERE!"

Rogue had turned to fight the hulk attacking Remy giving Mystique a perfect opportunity. The shape shifter darted out of the woods to the girl's right and slammed the syringe into the soft skin of her neck. She watched as Rogue crumpled to the ground.

"Rogue No! Get off of me. ROGUE!" Remy fought desperately against the beast laying across him but it was in vain. Sabretooth rallied several punishing blows to his skull and he was out.

(*)

When Remy came back around, he was still in the bayou. His weapons had been stripped and there was no sign of Mystique or Sabretooth.

Or his Chere.

Rage consumed his body and the trees all around him took on a pinkish glow. His breaths came heavily as anger flowed white hot in his veins. He was supposed to keep her safe. That was his job, the one the Professor had charged him with. In the hands of her deranged foster mother she would be anything but safe.

"no" it was a mere whisper lost amongst the trees.

"No" his declaration was more adamant and the trees flickered.

"NO!" he screamed out and the lighted trees burst in a sudden pulse of energy. Gambit sank to his knees amongst the wreckage. Despair coursed through him as bits of tree flitted down from the sky. He would not leave her to her fate.

Rising painfully to his feet, he took in the destruction of his surroundings. He would find her, and when he did if one hair had been harmed on her head, what he had done to the woods would look like child's play in comparison to what those had taken her would suffer. He knew where he had to go.

He was going home after three long years of exile.

He only hoped they wouldn't kill him before he could plead his case.

(*)

_Yikes, things are getting tense!_

_Thanks to all those who have followed along so far. I think we are just over halfway through_

_Thanks so much for the reviews guys_

_Nicci_


	14. Chapter 14

The girl walked slowly along the empty corridor, pushing a trolley laden with food trays ahead of her as she went. The staff and residents had taken to calling her Nienna, after the local fable of a woman doomed to wander the Earth forever in search of her lost mate. Although she had accepted the name, she was hoping not to share the same fate as the legendary girl. Some of the residents found it hopelessly romantic that she could remember the name of the man from her dreams but not her own. Others thought her foolish, holding onto the memory of someone who hadn't come looking for her in the six weeks since she had shown up outside the hospital. She still held hope that he was out there somewhere looking for her. He just hadn't found her yet.

Once she had awakened and her vitals had proven strong, the hospital staff had taken pity on her and allowed her to stay on as a nurse's assistant. At night she stayed with the sisters in the neighboring church. They thought her story a miracle, and proof of God's divination in her life. She had obviously been astray and now God was leading her down her path. While she wasn't so sure she believed the sisters, they were kind to her and she was grateful for their hospitality.

She enjoyed her routine at the hospital. It gave her a sense of normalcy at a time when her life had been thrown off balance. Three times a day she delivered meals to the patients of the hospital. She enjoyed her rounds, talking with the residents, learning their names and their stories. Over the past few weeks she had come to realize she was well suited to hospital life. Often she would know the cause of a patients suffering, sometimes before the doctors would. It was almost as if she could hear what the patients were thinking and knew the exact source of each problem. She wasn't allowed to actually help, as she was lacking the proper training, but she had begun to wonder if maybe she had been a nurse before she had come to this place.

As she pushed the cart along her mind drifted to him again. Scott. The man she couldn't get out of her dreams. He was calling to her, searching desperately. But what was it he was calling? What was her name? Why could she hear his voice in her mind, but not the word he called over and over. She was so lost in her musings that she almost ran into the figure who had stepped directly into her path. She ducked her head and murmured a weak "Excuse me" as she went to steer around them.

"Jean" the familiar voice was filled with incredulous hope. That voice. It wasn't in her head this time, it was aloud. Jean. That was her. That was her name. She looked up and there he was, standing before her exactly as he had appeared in her mind.

"Scott?" she questioned, unsure.

His face broke out into an exalted grin as he ran to her and scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around in wide circles. Setting her down he cupped her face in his two large hands

"They told me you couldn't remember anything. I was so afraid you wouldn't know me"

She raised a hand to his smooth cheek "I forgot everything but you. I couldn't remember my own name but I always knew yours. Oh Scott" She threw her arms around him and pulled him tight. She still couldn't remember, but at least he'd found her and they were together again. It felt strange to have her arms around him, strange to see him real and in front of her. Finally tangible, his face so achingly familiar and yet, unfamiliar at the same time. It was the oddest sensation. As if something in the back of her mind was disagreeing with the image before her. She prayed it wasn't just a dream.

He leaned slightly back from her, taking his glasses off to reveal deep chocolate brown eyes that gazed at her with concern. Despite all that had happened in the past weeks it was those brown eyes that seemed the most unsettling to her. She reasoned that it was because whenever she had seen him in her mind he had been wearing the ruby glasses. Gazing at him now she wondered how could she have forgotten such warm eyes.

Whatever he had been searching for in her face he must have found because he smiled and put the glasses back on before taking her arm and leading her down the hall and away from the hospital. Finally she was going home.

Behind the ruby lenses, yellow eyes flickered.

(*)

Gambit was miles from the house when a small group surrounded him. He was thankful for the moonlight that illuminated him. He knew the only reason he was still alive was because someone in the crowd had recognized him. A lone figure broke free from the others and approached him.

"Are you braque?" raged the man in front of him.

His cocky grin in place, he appraised the smaller man slowly "It's good to see you too Lapin, Put on a little weight non. Told you all that bread pudding wasn't good for you"

Lapin ignored the jibe, taking a step closer to the estranged heir of the Thieves guild "You're damn lucky it weren't de assassins dat find you first"

"Come on Lapin, I knew you never let those greasy assassins out sneak you" he complimented lazily

Lapin merely rolled his eyes." Don't flatter me. You in a lot of trouble Remy. John Luc not gonna be happy bout you bein back in town"

"I don't have time for dis rahdoht Lapin. Let me worry about mon Pere." his harsh tone at the mention of his father kept Lapin from badgering him further. He signaled to the remaining thieves and they began the long walk back to the Thieves guild house with Lapin muttering the whole way why he had to be the one to find the estranged son. Upon arrival Remy was searched before being escorted to a waiting room that was generally reserved for less important clientele. He raised an eyebrow at Lapin's choice in rooms, but the smaller man merely shrugged and sat to wait for the guilds patriarch. Minutes passed and Remy grew more and more agitated, tapping his foot impatiently against the polished floor. He didn't have time for this. Mystique and Sabretooth could be doing God only knew what to Rogue right now. His imagination taunted him viciously as precious seconds ticked away.

When Jean Luc finally arrived he was flanked with Henri on one side and Mercy on the other. Henri tried to keep up the pretense of a professional meeting, but Mercy was instantly at Remy's side, hugging him fiercely and demanding to know how he had been so badly injured. She cast accusing glances in Lapin's direction, who merely held up his hands in mock defense."Don't look at me, he showed up like dat"

"I thought I told you to stay out of N'Awlins boy" his father's voice cut cruelly across the silent room.

His devil may care attitude vanished as he rose to face his father. "You did" he agreed solemnly.

Jean Luc appraised his younger son carefully, noting the severity of his features, the rigid way he stood before him. This was not the man who had left them three years ago in a fit of rebellion. He was willing to wager this was not the same man who had called him a month ago looking to get out of Rome. This was a man who was willing to do anything to get what he needed.

"They took your girl. Creed and the blue skinned one"

Remy's fist clenched into a tight knot but he kept his voice neutral.

"They did"

Jean Luc looked down his nose at him "Co faire êtes-vous ici Remy. Tell me what it is that you want so I can say 'no' and you can be on your way?" sarcasm bit sharply beneath the sweetness of his tone.

A muscle ticked in his jaw. Jean Luc was stunned to notice it. Remy never gave a tell. No matter what the circumstance. The man before him was tense, as tense as he had ever seen him. He seemed to be weighing his words carefully before he spoke. "I need your .. help." the words came out slowly as if he was unfamiliar with their meaning even as he spoke them. "Please ... I have to find her"

Jean Luc had been prepared to deny Remy's request, the bad blood between them ran deep. It was the please that made him pause. In all the years he had known and argued with his son, that word had never passed his lips. He sighed heavily and glanced at Henri. He didn't need to ask to know that Henri was more than willing to help out his brother. Looking back at Remy he saw desperation in his eyes. Whatever had happened in the past there would be no turning back from this moment. If he refused Remy now, he was certain he would never see his son again. "Mercy get in contact with Pierre. Find out exactly where dey took de fille. Henri, Lapin, you two go with Remy. Take him as close to his fille as you can. Then I want you back here, and I'll expect a full report." with that the guild leader turned and headed towards the door.

"Jean Luc...Pere...Merci"

Jean Luc looked back at his youngest son casually "Stay out of N'Awlins Remy" his harsh words were tempered by the small smile on his lips.

(*)

Despite the circumstances, Remy was still happy to see his family again. He had barely made it through the double doors of the study when he was engulfed in the arms of a large woman. She smelled of a unique mixture of cloves and spices that reminded him of lazy summer days and home cooked meals.

"Allo Tante. You're looking belle as ever."

"Don't you go turnin that snake charmin tongue on me. Why haven't you called?"She didn't give him a chance to respond before continuing on" Would you look at you, so handsome. Ah can still remember when you was nothing but knees and elbows causin all sorts of mischief." her eyes teared up as she stood back to take him all in "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes"

He kissed her cheek chastely and took both of her hands in his "Can't stay Tante. Dey took my girl. Gotta go get her back"

Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing with evident suspicion.

"Your girl huh. _You _are gonna go chasin after some girl. How much she worth?"

His brow furrowed indignantly "Rogue don't have no money"

Her features softened "Didn't ask how much money she had chile. I asked how much she was worth"

he paused for only a moment before saying with conviction "Everything. She means everything to me"

"Does a heart good to hear you say that. Now scat you gotta go find your girl"

He kissed her cheek once more and with a smile and a wink, he dashed off after his brother and cousin.

"Just like old times eh Remy" Henri smiled at his younger brother as they ran down the steps and out into the night.

"Yeah. Except this time try to keep up old man" he grinned and shot forward leaving a grumbling Henri to catch up while Lapin laughed hysterically.

(*)

_All right, I used a mixture of regular French and some Cajun slang. Here are the translations_

_Braque- Crazy_

_Rahdoht- boring/never ending conversation_

_Co faire êtes-vous ici Remy- Why are you here Remy_

_chile- child_

_~Nicci_


	15. Chapter 15

She came awake slowly, noting the stiffness in her muscles as she did. She was lying angled and strapped to a table suspended in the middle of the room with a single light hanging above her. A monitor bleeped rhythmically beside her. There was a burning itch on the right side of her neck and she longed to scratch the sensation away but her arms were held fast to her sides.

Her hopes that she might be in the med bay of the mansion were quickly dashed as the yellow eyes of her former foster mother came into focus.

"Mystique" she hissed, going deathly still.

"Good, you're awake."

"Let. Me .Go." the command was low and dangerous.

"Really Rogue, there's no sense in fighting me. Destiny has seen your future. There's no avoiding this fate."

Something inside Rogue snapped. "Destiny! You're using me _again _to fulfill that woman's demented visions?"

Mystique ignored her angry outburst, walking forward and adjusting the dials on the machine attached to her. Rogue could feel panic rising like bile in her throat. Not again. She would not be used like this again. Her breaths were coming in short panicked bursts.

"You can't do this to me." she wailed thrashing wildly against her bonds "Let me go!

Mystique sighed heavily as she prepped the syringe. She turned to Rogue and pressed the plunger letting the excess air from the tip before attaching the needle to Rogue's IV and letting the drug drip slowly into her system. Rogue felt the fight go out of her limbs almost instantly. It wasn't fair. She would fight to the death given half the chance, but that wasn't an option with the slow paralysis taking control of her limbs. It was a crushing blow to be left completely helpless at the hands of the monster that was her foster mother. Bitter tears began to slip down her cheeks and even if she hadn't been bound, she wouldn't have the strength to lift a hand and wipe them away.

"Why?" she slurred "Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I had a new life ... people who .. cared about me. Why.. couldn't you just let me live"

"Cared for you" Mystique spat the words "You're more delusional then I thought. You think me so cruel then. I'm the embodiment of pure evil using you for my own personal gain?" her tone had turned cruel and mocking "Don't be so melodramatic! Destiny has seen it Rogue. You are the key to saving mutants. All mutants. So quit being so selfish. Your precious my dear, even the Professor knew that. That's why he sent you away Rogue. " she laughed "Did you really think I was the only one pulling the strings here." she leaned in close to Rogue's face " Didn't it seem rather convenient that you would be sent away on a mission better suited to a telepath, say Jean Grey, and while you were away the mansion was attacked, destroyed? He knew Rogue, He knew everything. Helped plan it down to the slightest detail. All the events have led up to this moment and now I have done my part and passed on the infection to you, just as Charles Xavier knew I would. So who is more evil? At least with me you get the truth."

she turned as if to walk away but then stopped and gave Rogue a chilling smile. "Oh, I almost forgot about your precious Gambit. The new recruit. He is very good at what he does isn't he? Did he call you Chere and make you feel beautiful? Did he make you think that he loved you?" her hand flew to her mouth as her smirk grew "Oh I'm sorry. Did you think he was coming to rescue you? Did you think he was going to play the white knight and carry you away from this place?" she laughed aloud. "No my dear. This is your destiny and there's no escaping it." she sneered as she left the room and flicked off the light leaving her chilling laugh to float eerily on the air.

Rogue had lost the use of her body and was no longer able to respond. Unfortunately her ears still worked just fine and she couldn't shut out the poisonous words that spewed from the blue skinned mutant's mouth. Tears streamed steadily from her eyes as she lost the battle against the infection and slipped into unconsciousness.

(*)

The small TV crackled out a news report.

'The "X" Flu has now been declared a global pandemic. Good evening, I'm Richelle Kelly. The disease known as the "X" flu, began a few short weeks ago, affecting only the mutant population, but with more than ten thousand baseline humans being struck by the disease we are in a state of emergency. Symptoms of the infection range from flu like to near catatonic state and even death.

Scientists from countries all over the world have been working frantically trying to find a treatment for the disease. All attempts to date have been unsuccessful.

With the death count steadily on the rise and more humans and mutants alike contracting the disease daily the race to find a cure is on.'

Wolverine turned the TV off and closed his eyes, banishing the ugly images from the news report. Rising slowly he walked down the hall to the quarantined area of the med bay. With his immunity to disease he had been selected to care for Storm during her sickness. She slipped further away with each passing hour. Most days she lay silently, barely even breathing while others she mumbled incoherently.

Hank was at a loss. All the samples he had taken supported his growing theory that the virus was unnatural. It seemed to have been manufactured to affect mutants first and then mutate into a strand that would affect the baselines. It was a horrific hypothesis, but more and more it seemed the only logical explanation as days passed and he failed to come up with any evidence to refute it.

The question had become, who would do such a thing and why? Logan had a few theories but none that he could test with Ororo depending on him.

He took one of her cocoa hands in his large callused ones "Hang on Ro. We need you here" he swept a glossy white curl back from her forehead "I need you here. Don't you go givin' up on me now girl. We've been through worse than this"

Her heartbeat remained weak but steady. It was the best that he could hope for right now.

On the up side they had gotten Kitty back and although she was still weak from her dance with the stun gun she was able to move about with Bobby's help. When he had rushed the centre again and been sprayed with bullets, only to find her crumpled on the floor he thought he had lost her. Beast had worked over her all night trying to get her vitals stable. By morning she was doing much better but still unconscious. Bobby had refused to leave her side. When he thought of what would have happened had he not gone back for her made his skin crawl. Knowing what must have happened to Storm while she was captive had bile rising in his throat.

Someone out there thought it was fun to play God. When he got his hands on them they'd see just how fun it could be. He was going to carve the initials of everyone who had died on their bones.

While they were still breathing.

(*)

Scott sat sorting through his jumbled thoughts in his room in Boston. He had arrived earlier that day, breathless and exhausted but hopeful. He'd met with Emma who had good news for him. She had picked up small traces of Jean on the astral plane. It appeared as though Jean was using only the bare minimum of her abilities, which was making it hard for Emma to get a lock on her location. Still it was more than he had hoped for. The cuckoos, while clucking in sympathy over his plight had led him to his small room and urged him to rest. All that could be done was being done.

He took her picture from his wallet, running a thumb along it's glossy surface. "I'm coming Jean. Just hold on"

The weight of the past few days came crashing down on him and he hit the bed exhausted. His last thoughts before sleep took him were of finding Jean and holding her in his arms again.

(*)

Hank rushed towards Logan who was coming from decontamination in the quarantine section of the med bay "Logan, good! I'm glad I found you. It seems I may have found an antibody to battle the "X' flu"

Logan turned to stare at the larger man. "How?" anxiety leaked from his words.

"You my friend. Your DNA to be precise. There isn't a disease that I can throw at it that it won't fight. Given enough time I should be able to create antibodies strong enough to reverse all affects of the virus."

Logan opened his mouth to speak before a puzzled look came across his features and he closed it again. "How'd you get a hold of my DNA?"

Beast looked sheepishly downward and cleared his throat " I um 'ahem' keep a 'ahem' supply of everyone's blood. In case of medical emergency of course." he finished in a rush.

"Of course" he eyed Hank suspiciously as the blue beast shuffled uneasily on his feet." Can it help Storm?"

"I'll need you to administer the antibodies I've developed so far" he held up a syringe. Logan reached for the needle but Hank closed his fist around it." Logan, you have to understand that this is still a highly experimental treatment. I strongly believe this will work, but the simple truth is it has as much chance to do her harm as good." he smiled wryly and pointed at his blue fur "I have been wrong in the past"

Logan nodded and took the needle. "I understand, but we gotta try. For Storm. I don't know how much longer she's gonna last."

"Put it in her IV. The antibodies need to enter her system slowly, or they could do serious damage. Let's hope this works. I'll need you to take a sample of her blood in an hour for me to analyze."

"Will do." he eyed the needle in his hand "Here's hoping".

(*)

_Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed._

_~Nicci_


	16. Chapter 16

Jean sat miserably with her knees tucked under her chin and scanned the area of her cell. She'd been such a fool. The rest of her memories had still not returned, and the man from her dreams had turned out to be a true nightmare.

She'd been so sure they were lovers, so sure that they had cared deeply for one another. Now she wondered if he wasn't to blame for her little 'accident'.

He had taken her from the hospital, talking of a doctor friend who could help her regain her memories. Someone named Hank. She'd been elated, feeling true hope for the first time since waking without a clue as to where she was, or who she was. Being tucked safely under his arm and knowing her own name had lifted her spirits immensely. Like an unsuspecting fool, she had followed him to this awful place where he had turned on her snarling and yelling, finally forcing her into this small cell. Food had been left for her while she slept. Other than that there had been no change. Not even a small noise to reassure her she hadn't been left down here to rot. Miserable and very alone, she climbed onto her cot, and curling herself into a tight ball she willed herself to sleep.

(*)

Remy approached the mutant detention centre hesitantly. Crouching low amongst the trees and brush to blend in with the night.

"You sure dis is where dey took her?" he questioned his brother.

"Non, not dey . The fuzzy one got a nice big payout and left dem in the woods. Was de woman what brought de fille here. Changed her shape to look like one o dem supposed doctors to get in."

Remy pondered that for a moment. Was Mystique working for the MRD? It didn't seem likely, and yet why else would she bring Rogue here?

"We been watching de perimeter. Dey haven't left, so she must be inside somewhere." he smiled sheepishly" Desole, but dis is as far as we go Rem. Bon chance avec votre fille"

"Merci"

Henri sunk back into the shadows disappearing from view, leaving Remy to stare at the building looming before him. He let full night fall before attempting his break in, scouting the area for the path of least resistance. When he finally found his in, he was off and racing past cameras and security to the door where he expertly picked the lock and slid inside.

Now came the hard part. The guild had been loath to get too far involved, especially for a non member, and hadn' t tracked any further than the entrance to the centre. It didn't give him much to work with. The centers in general were large and curiously built with maze like halls that held no discernible pattern. Emil, however had tracked down a set of blueprints which Remy had studied on his way here, committing their layout to memory. The majority of the cells were grouped in the lower west wing with the north used for "surgery", the East for offices and the south where he had come in for storage and medical equipment.

Remy made his way west hoping she would be housed with the rest of the captured mutants and not singled out. In a place like this being noticed as special was as good as a death sentence.

(*)

Scott cried out, anguished by the pain coming through his shared link with Jean. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Emma pulled them both back into their physical bodies leaving the astral plane, a hazy cloud, blurred in the distance.

"Jean! You felt it too, she's in trouble we have to go back." he tried to jump up but his body felt sluggish from being away from it.

"Yes I felt it. She is indeed alive and at the moment very much distressed" Emma glided seamlessly up to a standing position suffering none of the unfamiliarity that he was experiencing.

"We have to go back, she needs us"

"Go where Scott?" she turned her piercing blue eyes on him in agitation "All we know is that she's upset. She's not projecting the way she should. I have no idea where to start looking for her. We'll try again in a little while. Jumping to and from the plane isn't as easy as it looks. I can't hold the connection much longer without a break"

Scott sank heavily into his chair.

"I'm sorry. It's the best I can do until we can get a lock on her" she put a comforting hand on his shoulder as his head sunk into his hands,

"I know. Thank you Emma" he looked up and gripped the hand on his shoulder with a small smile.

(*)

Hank pulled back from his desk removing his glasses and rubbing at his tired eyes.

"No change I'm afraid. It seems we have found a way to slow the effects of the virus, but unfortunately not reverse them."

Logan stared through the glass at Storm's still figure. Her cocoa skin was pale and held a dull sheen of sweat. His words caught in his throat and he tried to clear it making a small strangled sound "What's ... going to happen to her Hank?"

Hank rose to join Logan at the window "Unless I can discover some way to increase the antibodies, and reverse the effects she will remain as she is for now. The virus is slowed but it will eventually progress to the next stage"

"So she's stuck in a coma until the virus kills her" the words were bitter on his tongue leaving a trail of acid in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Logan," he paused awkwardly" I know what Ororo means to you" he put a hand on Logan's shoulder in sympathy, but the burly Canadian shrugged it off and took a step closer to the window of Storm's room. He raised a hand to the glass and stood very still. Hank turned to take his leave and give Wolverine the privacy he so obviously needed.

He had made it only two steps when the med bay doors hissed open and Bobby slid in carrying an unconscious Kitty curled in his arms. Logan turned sharply at the sound of their entrance and stalked angrily to Bobby's side.

"What happened?" he growled

Bobby just shook his head trembling from head to toe. "I dunno. One minute she's fine, the next she says she doesn't feel so good and then she's falling to the ground. I got her here as fast as I could." the glistening ice shoot attested to that fact. "She's gonna be Ok, right?"

Hank looked grim "Put her down over here Bobby"

The subzero mutant did as he was told lying the unconscious Kitty on one of the empty beds and instantly began fidgeting with the bed spread.

"Popsicle,sit" Logan ordered the agitated adolescent.

"But, she's gonna be Ok, right?"Bobby turned his fearful gaze from Logan to Hank and back again.

Hank pulled on a pair of surgical gloves and a mask before checking over Kitty's vitals. He noted her pale clammy skin and shallow breathing, before prepping a syringe and taking a vial of blood from the small girl.

Turning back to the two men he said "I'll have to run some tests to be certain, but I suspect that Kitty has contracted the virus"

Bobby's eyes widened in shock "What! No way.. I mean .. she couldn't" he stammered, his eyes begging for some reassurance.

Logan sighed "Call me when you know something Hank" he rose stiffly and headed for the door. Bobby rose too and took a dazed step after the Canadian.

"Bobby" Hank called after the boy "I'm afraid that you will have to stay a while"

The young man looked surprised "How come"

"You've been in direct contact with Kitty these past few days. Until I can determine whether it is the virus she is battling and subsequently whether you have contracted it as well, you will have to remain in quarantine." his blue features held sympathy for the youth "I'm sorry Bobby. Please come with me" he led Bobby to a glass enclosed room adjacent to the one Storm was in.

"Hopefully this is all just a formality. I'll be back as soon as I have some results" he closed the door, effectively sealing Bobby inside. "You should test your mutation every so often. I'll need to know if you notice any change."

"Yeah, sure thing" the bitter tone of his voice was amplified by the small ice ball he produced in his hand and sent flying at the wall.

(*)

Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Remy slipped along the hallway heading west, going on the hunch that Rogue would be kept with the other mutants. He hated casing with such limited Intel. She could be just about anywhere!

He came to a long corridor with small holding cells sunken into the walls on either side. They were little more than glass cages, not unlike something you would see at a pet store. Though unlike a pet store, the glass here was dirty, streaked with filth and grime. A few cells held mutants, broken creatures huddled in small heaps on the floor.

Others held only remains.

He tried his best not to focus on the carnage surrounding him, and held his breath against the stench of death that permeated the air. He refused to succumb to panic. Rogue was here somewhere, and she needed him. It had been nearly thirty hours since she'd been taken from him, and imagining what may have happened to her in that time was tearing him apart. He choked back the grief that expanded in his chest threatening to overwhelm him.

Continuing on, fighting back the agony that burned in his gut, he avoided both personnel and security cameras until eventually he came across a room with a single cell. A girl was huddled on the floor, her hair a mass of tangled red that seemed all too familiar. She was crying, her small shoulders wracked with heaving sobs as her tears fell in a puddle, mixing with the dust on the ground to create a dirty paste. He approached the cell with caution, remembering all too well how Mystique had fooled them before.

And what it had cost.

Standing before the glass he stared down at the crumpled creature.

"Jean... Dat you girl?"

She stiffened at the sound of her name and the sobs stopped. She glanced back quickly over her shoulder with clear green eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of Rogue's that his breath caught sharply in his chest. He choked down the strangled cry and ordered himself to focus. They weren't Rogue's eyes. Non, Rogue's had more sparkle, her eyes shone like glistening emeralds. This was Jean, and she needed him.

Though she didn't look particularly happy to see him. She was regarding him as if he were a snake she expected to strike at any moment. Dashing the tears from her cheeks, she turned into a defensive crouch facing him. "Who are you?" she snarled.

That threw him. "Don't you remember me Chere?" from her glare he realized she didn't. "My name is Remy, Petit. We're teammates. X-men"

She jerked her head up defiantly as if demanding he prove his claim.

"Dieu, what they do to you Jeanie?" he placed a hand against her glass prison "Is Scott here?"

She snarled at the mention of her boyfriend, actually snarled. As if he had said something foul.

"Oh he's here" the bitterness in her voice was enough to make him recoil from the window.

"Look, I don know what happened to you Chere, but I'm gonna get you out" he tapped away at the control panel and had the door open sooner than he had anticipated. Thankful for his good fortune, he moved into the cell to help Jean to her feet and away from this place. "Listen, Rogue's here. She's your friend and she needs our hel..."

The awful sound of the cell door hissing shut trapping them both inside cut him off. He whirled around, racing against the closing glass. It was no use. He'd been too far into the cell and the door had closed much more quickly than it had opened. Panicked he placed both hands on the glass and tried to force a charge into it.

Nothing happened

"Non" he whispered. This couldn't be happening. Rogue needed him.

(*)

Emma rubbed at her temples. She had the beginings of a wicked migraine. Sighing, she forced her mind blank and projected herself agian on the astral plane.

She had been up for hours trying to lock down on Jean's psychic signature. The girl just wouldn't hold still, projecting fiercely one moment then all but disapearing the next. Her thought patterns were eratic and aggitated. And nearly impoissible to follow.

Despite her efforts to get Jean's attention, the other psychic seemed oblivious of her presence on the plane. Almost as if she weren't intentionally projecting herself. She seemed completely unaware of her surroundings.

Emma could feel the strain on her physical body as she fought to remain on the plane. Chasing Jean was wearing her out. Scott had slipped into sweet oblivion hours ago, unused to the strain of constant projection. She knew she wasn't far behind.

"Come on" she breathed "just a little.." Jean's signature flickered again and Emma pounced. "There! Gotcha"

Emma slammed back into her body, fighting the nausea that threatened to overtake her. She shook her head to clear it and stood with determination. She might not know what was happening to the other telepath but at least she now knew where. Glancing over she saw Scott still sleeping. He had pushed himself to the very limit and there would be no waking him. Yawning, she realized she wasn't much better off. She knew Scott would be furious, but there was no choice. Someone else would have to rescue Jean.

(*)

The shrill ring of the phone jerked him from sleep. He squinted at the glaring red numbers of his alarm clock. Three am.

"What!" he growled, his claws already unsheathed ready to lay waste to whomever had roused him.

"Not much of a morning person I see" It was only the pure exhaustion he heard in her voice that stopped him from losing his temper.

"Can it Frost. What do you want"

"I think I know where Jean is. We need you to go get her. Up to it?"

He didn't even pause to think "Where?"

"Lower Garden District... Be careful Logan, she's in the detention centre."

(*)

How could he have been so stupid? It had been a trap and he had rushed blindly into it. He would normally never have been so foolish, Dieu, he was known for his legendary caution and control. Checking for any potential threats before even considering making a move. His fear for Rogue's safety had made him careless.

A fat load of good it had done him. A million different scenarios ran through his mind as he imagined what her deranged mother was doing to her while he sat wasting in his cell.

He glanced over his shoulder at his sullen cellmate. She had been the perfect bait. With no memory of him or the X-men, she was angry and on high alert. She had obviously labelled him a threat, cowered as she was in the corner. His few attempts at conversation had earned him nothing but angry hisses.

Interestingly enough she had remembered Scott. Or at least reacted to his name, though not how he would have expected her to. While she certainly seemed to distrust Remy, she held nothing but vehemence for her supposed love.

"How long you been here Petit" he tried once more to coax her into conversation. Since he'd given up trying to blast his way out of the cell around an hour ago, he'd been trying to get her to speak to him.

Red rimmed green eyes glared back, small and maddened. Jean's face blurred before him as he focused on those distrustful eyes. He saw not Jean, but his Chere looking terrified and alone. He swallowed against the bitter bile that rose up in his throat. Dieu, she was here and he was powerless to help her. Agitated he stood abruptly, pacing the length of the cell against the glass before propping a hand over his head and leaning against the cool surface, gazing out into the room.

"How do you know my name?" it was no more than a whisper in the empty room.

He glanced sharply over his shoulder. She was still cowered, hunched in over herself in the corner of the cell, but she was regarding him with puzzled curiosity. As if trying to place him amid her jumbled thoughts. He sunk down, sitting across from her and leaning back against the glass, keeping the nine or so feet of the cell between them.

"M'name's Remy Lebeau. I'm a member of the X-men, albeit a newer one. You a member too Chere.' he paused but she merely stared at him so he continued on "We both lived at the Xavier Institute back in New York before it was destroyed. I was away on a mission when the mansion was hit. Last I heard from the team you were still MIA. Scott was pretty tore up about it"

She'd been leaning forward, her arms rested on her knees as she listened to him speak intently, but at the mention of Scott's name she physically recoiled a hard look entering her eyes.

"Scott?" she eyed him with suspicion "He's one of us? An X-man?"

"Oui. Our fearless leader, at least in his own mind" he watched her carefully, unsure whether to tell her or not. "He's your boyfriend Petit. You two are really in love." he lowered his voice to a mere murmer "You got somethin' special with him, Chere."

The look she shot him was of pure hatred. Black and cold. It ate at his very soul. She looked like a whipped dog, one who had been beaten back into a corner and would be just as likely to snap at a hand offered in help as one raised against her in abuse.

"Petit" he asked warily "Where's Scott?"

"Why right here. Hello Remy" The voice of the leader of the X-men called out as he entered the room.

Jean huddled further into herself and away from Scott. Remy stood slowly, turning to face the leader of the X-men.

He looked like Scott and he sure sounded like Scott but something was off. Something in the way he moved. Remy watched the man approach. Non, something wasn't right. Scott walked with purpose and determination. This creature slinked about, far too sinuous.

Remy notched his chin up at the pretender "You aint Scooter"

Scott's form shimmered away to reveal dark blue skin and bold yellow eyes.

"Can't pull one past you, can I Lebeau?"

Every muscle in his body screamed in revolt as he forced himself to remain perfectly still. "Where is she Mystique?" he spat her name as if it were something vile on his tongue.

She merely smirked "To the point I like that" she trailed a fingertip along the glass "She's fine. Sleeping actually"

"Let us go" his voice trembled with rage.

She tsked indulgently, "Now Remy, you know I can't do that"

"That's Gambit to you" he snarled " What gives you the right you Chienne. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

She sighed as if explaining to a simpleton "It is her destiny _Gambit._ I can't control that fact anymore than Rogue can herself."

"Destiny" he scoffed "You could have just left her alone. Let her live her life"

Mystique's fist slammed against the glass partition "I NEEDED HER!" she raged, her cool facade slipping away.

Realization struck him then "You have it don't you." he asked incredulous, his voice rising as he tried to get her to meet his eyes 'You've got the virus, and you think Rogue is going to cure you."

Composing herself regally she kept her gaze averted and answered tightly. "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you." her figure melted away to that of a doctor in a lab coat before she turned and exited the room.

He called after her retreating form, demanding she return, calling her a coward, calling her every foul name he could think of. His cries fell on deaf ears and soon she was gone from sight. With a cry of frustration he hit the glass again focusing all his energy into the molecules.

Nothing happened.

"Who...Who was that?" her voice was so small and in truth until she had spoken, he had forgotten she was in the cell with him. He glanced over now to see Jean curled tightly in the far corner.

"Her name is Mystique. She a shape shifter and one a da most disgusting pieces of shit on this earth." he shot her a considering look and softened his voice. "That wasn't Scott, Petit." She merely nodded as tears began to slip down her cheeks leaving dark trails on her dusty face.

Muttering to himself he began to pace the cell quickly, trying desperately to come up with a plan of attack. He'd gotten just about nowhere when two large men burst into the room wheeling gurneys. The larger of the two leered at them through the glass with a gaped mouth.

"Time to go" he called cheerfully "The _Doctor _is ready to see you now." only a fool would have termed the baring of teeth he gave them a smile.

Their chamber filled quickly with gas and they were swiftly unconscious. Gas masks on, the two men entered the chamber and strapping them each to a gurney wheeled them North to where the Doctor waited.

(*)

I live!

Well sort of. A car accident a few weeks ago has put me out of commission for the most part.(no It wasn't my fault. I wasn't even driving) My right side is stiff and painful to move so I'm stuck lounging around the house when I'm not dragging my butt to Physio. This has translated to a lot of reading and fortunately has got me back into writing. Typing left handed is somewhat slow going so please bear with me. We're nearing the end and things are not looking good for our friends! What's Mystique got planned?

Read

and

Review

Review

Review


	18. Chapter 18

Gambit came to groggily. His mind, usually alert upon waking, was fuzzy from the effects of the drugs used to force him under. The first thing he became aware of was the tightness across his chest. A thick band strapped him to an uncomfortable table. He took stock of his bonds, noting one on each wrist as well as something cold clamped around his neck. Turning his head as much as he was able he saw Jean strapped to her own table on his left. Around her neck was a familiar metallic collar. Recognition hit him and he realized with dread that it was the mutant control collar he had stolen for the government all those years ago. Back then, his morals had been easily silenced by large bags of money. It seemed almost poetic justice that that which he had stolen without a thought of who it would hurt, was used against him now.

Fighting against the dizziness, his gaze roved over Jean carefully. He silently urged her to wake, but she lay motionless and silent. Were it not for the steady rise and fall of her chest he would have believed her dead. Moving slowly and fighting off the nausea that movement brang, he turned to face first the ceiling, with its high powered lighting that brought tears to his eyes, and then finally his right side. Shock jolted through him. It was Rogue! She was propped up on an angled table, her eyes were closed and her head lolled limply to the side. His heart rate sped erratically at the sight of her and he suddenly found it difficult to swallow. He'd lost her nearly forty eight agonizing hours ago, and had thought of nothing but finding her since that moment. Relief shuddered through him violently tingling throughout his limbs and chasing away the remaining lethargy.

"Chere" he called softly but she didn't stir. He noted that she was pale. He frowned. Very pale. Her skin looked almost waxen under the flourescent lights. He stared hard taking in the heart montor beside her bed as it sang out her weak pulse in slow steady beeps. Her breaths came in laboured pulls, and there was a sheen of sweat on her brow and across what he could see of her chest and arms revealed by the dark tank top she wore.

He shook his head trying to deny the telltale signs of sickness.

"Non, Not you Chere" he begged, the tightness in his throat making the words difficult to understand. Rogue had been infected. His slip up had cost him more dearly then he had imagined. Shame and guilt fought against his despair for prevailing emotion. If only he had done a better job of protecting her. If only he had found her sooner. "You hang on Chere. Everything gonna be alright now" he grated through his constricted throat.

The door hissed open and in walked Mystique sans her earlier disguise. White hot rage consumed him and he fought to charge his bonds, belatedly remembering the collar around his throat.

"How could you?" he choked "Your own daughter. How could you let her be infected?"

She turned sharply in surprise to face him."Hmm I guess next time we'll just have to give you a stronger dose" Turning her back on him she walked slowly to Rogue's bedside. She gazed down at the girl as she laboured for breath. Then with a show of uncharacteristic compassion Mystique dampened a cloth with cool water and ran it over Rogue's feverish skin.

"How?" he demanded again through gritted teeth.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" she said quietly, continuing to run the cloth over Rogue's forehead in what surely must have been the most maternal gesture she'd ever shown her.

"Non you don't, but when you get to Hell Mystique, the Devil himself will have to sit up and take notes."

He glared as she put down the cloth and her blue skin rippled and changed into that of her doctor persona. She turned to eye him as if he were a specimen in a jar. A particularly dangerous specimen. "She could do so much better than you" She muttered as the door hissed open again and one of her lackeys entered the room.

"Wheel those two into the other room and give them another sedative." Her gaze flitted to Remy, "Make his a double. I don't want them waking up. It's almost time."

(*)

Her heart beat sluggishly in her chest and she struggled for another breath. The outer corners of her vision were fading to a hazy black. So this is what it was like to die she mused. The virus injected into her system had been a highly concentrated dose and she was losing the fight against it. Her body was shutting down, giving into the sickness that ravaged it. She blinked slowly, having a hard time convincing her lids to open again.

She tried to smile but the muscles of her mouth refused to do more than twitch. At least this would prove Mystique and Destiny wrong. She could hardly be the savior of mutantkind if she was dead. If nothing else at least she would be free from their meddling. She bit back a sob at the inevitability of her own death and turned her thoughts instead to Remy. She wondered where he was and if he was all right. The last time she had seen him he had been fighting against Sabretooth. She wondered at the chances of him surviving. Knowing Sabretooth's ferocity and violent nature they probably weren't good.

Her heart gave anoither dull beat.

Maybe it was better this way after all. How could she go on living her life without him? Tears leaked from her eyes as she fought again to lift her heavy lids. She'd never told him, had been too afraid of rejection.

She loved him.

He had guided her and protected her. Been her rock and made her feel beautiful and she loved him. She loved his smile, his easy sense of humour. She loved the reckless daredevil in him that always insisted on pushing his luck. She loved the hints of vulnerability he showed only to her. She loved everything about him and now it was too late. Regret sat heavy in her chest. She would never get another chance. Her life was slipping away with each second that passed. A sob robbed her of breath and her chest rose one final time. Goodbye Remy.

Eyes appeared above her as consciousness faded. The blue eyes of an angel.

It was too bad that it was the red eyes of a demon she had been praying for.

(*)

Logan burst into the room claws bared, to see Rogue laying strapped to a surgical table, the monitor tracking her heart rate flat lining.

"Oh no you don't" he ran to her side, retracting his claws and laying a bare hand on her clammy cheek.

Nothing happened "C'mon Stripes don't you go quitting on me now" he cupped her cheek more firmly staring down at her waxen features. The pull took a long moment to start and was incredibly weak, but as he kept his hand in place it grew stronger, sucking his life force from him in a steady rush until his own strength failed and he hit the ground with a groan.

(*)

She was being pulled under, dragged down and tossed along the waves. She fought the pull of the current as she clawed desperately for the surface.

Who was she?

Rogue,she was the Rogue. Wasn't she?

But hadn't Rogue died? Yes, she was here to save Rogue, but the girl had slipped away. She had come all this way and now her friend was dead!

She furrowed her brow at the unconscious man on the floor. Was that Rogue? It must be, and yet the image didn't fit. She was so confused. And angry.

She would make them pay, those who had done this to her friend. Yes, she was the Wolverine and she would have vengeance! Twin bone claws slid from her knuckles, tearing the tender flesh which healed instantly around them. She slashed at her bonds and slid unsteadily to her feet. A wave of nausea hit her hard but she forced herself to stand upright.

Her breaths came in harsh pants that brought in the scents of the sick and dying. Anger consumed her, darkening her vision to a blood like red. She would avenge her friend... or was that herself? Everything was so jumbled. She staggered away from the fallen form of her friend. Rogue was dead, she had felt her slip away.

Making her way to the second room using the wall as support, she saw evidence of her passage. Tri bladed marks ran down several sections of the walls and the door had nearly been severed from its hinges. She ran her fingers over the walls jagged torn surface. Had she really done this?

Her head was throbbing steadily as confusing images assaulted her senses. Another lab, horrible machines and pain, so much pain. Who was she! Was she the Wolverine or Rogue? Who was the fallen man in the other room? What was she doing here?

Gripping her head as tears slid down her cheeks, she stumbled forward falling against a flimsy curtain and crashing into two beds as she did.

The beds had not been empty and the unstrapped bodies fell heavily against her. She cried out as the skin of those on top of her came in contact with her own. What was happening? Who's thoughts were these in her head. Pickpocketing on the dark streets of New Orleans. Scrounging for food in back alleys. Graduating medical school with honours. The look of horror on Mom and Daddy's faces when they found out about her mutation. The pain intensified and she struggled to free herself from the tangle of limbs, but her struggles resulted in more touches of bare skin and shocks of pain. Dear God, Her mind was being repeatedly torn apart and crushed back together.

With a desperate show of strength she broke free throwing herself to the ground a few feet from the limp bodies, and clutching her aching skull. Sucking in a deep breath she opened her mouth and screamed.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Wow, so things are getting pretty intense. The roller coaster ain't over yet my friends so if you can't wait for the final few chapters then press that little button down there.


End file.
